3 Steps To Pokemon
by swadloontheninja47
Summary: Anthony is an ordinary teen in a world where pokemon aren't suppose to exist. But when he's saved from death by a leafeon, he goes into his woods to find pokemon and adventure. REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! i don't own pokemon in any way, shape or form. i do own my O.C.s plus, it doesn't take that long to review just a simple LOL will do
1. Chapter 1

**speech**: attacks

_speech_ : telepathic communication

*speech* : sound

*_speech_* : P.O.V. thoughts

**author's note: i do not own pokemon.**

**if this story gets boring, bear with me. this is the first time writing a fanfic. Plus, this is the first chapter. I wish what I am writing here was this happend to me i would totally freak out is joy. The character Anthony is home schooled.**

**I start with him chopping down a tree because that's when the action happens.**

*whack* *tree falling*( the tree falling sound is hard to describe)

"There's my tree for the day" I say,"perhaps I'll chop it into smaller pieces"

I start chopping the fallen tree.

After a while I feel the axe head loosening *_you know what, I'll just stop when it comes off_.* five swings later it flies off above me. I look up to see it coming down too fast to dodge "damn it" I say, all of a sudden I hear a whip and a vine catches it setting it down next to me.I look up to see a ... Leafeon? Before I get a better look at it, it races deeper into the woods.

"I'll have to check the woods out later" I say to myself

(**Author power activate! Fast forward time!BWAHAHAHAHA! That felt good. Anyway, three months later-April**)

I am walking to the third barn to take care of our chickens.

The third barn is very old and weathered, the color had long ago faded away and most corners had cobwebs.

When I get there I flick on the light and hear a" Rattata Rattata!"and I see a purple streak fly by me.

" That proves it,"I say," I'm exploring the woods today."

( **ten minutes later**)

I have packed my backpack full of water bottles and granola bars. I am opening the door when,

"Where are you going?" asks Michael (8)

*_Great. Please don't follow me_.*

"Exploring in the woods" I respond,

"Have fun"

*W_hy did he let me go so easy?Wait... BTD5 is what he does now_*

"When will you be back!?"yells Mom,

"Around sunset!" I yell back,

So I walk out the door and head into the woods. In the woods, I walk past our campsite, which has my homemade lean-to and continue through who-knows-where for about a mile, until I come to a clearing with a rock sticking out of the ground in the center of it.I sit on the rock and start refreshing myself with my water and granola bars.I finish and,being eco-friendly I stuff the trash into my pack. I see something move out of the corner of my , I use a skill I got while getting close to birds; I go completely still, only breathing and blinking.

After about ten minutes, an Espeon comes into the clearing.*_oh my Arceus, they are real _*

_Of course we are_

*_C__rap__, forgot, a psychic type can read minds, or at least thoughts_*

_You are correct _

*_C__an I move, or will I scare someone_*

_You may move_

I un-statueize while stretching.

"What's your name?" I ask,still stretching.

_You can call me Ruby, _she replies.

"What a lovely name"

_Thank you,and what is your name?_

"Anthony"

*_ You're cute_* I added in my head.

_I heard that_

"Okaaay, then. Ruby, will you show me around?"

_You seem awfully calm for someone who just got his dreams into reality_

"Damn it, don't go that far into my mind, and actually I'm trying not to pass out!"

Sorry,she giggles,_ and yes I'll show you around_

"Great."

_Follow me._

Ruby and I walk for another mile,passing clearing after clearing, until we walk into yet another clearing. just as the woods are turning into a forest. In the clearing there's a stone on the stone arch which has two semicircles carved in it.

*_I__sn't that the symbol of Arceus?_*

_Yes it is_

"Errgh, I'll speak aloud when I want you to reply"

_Fine _

_* Psychic types are annoying *_

_Yes we are_

"Grrgh"

_Aren't you coming_

I look up to see that Ruby is on the other side of the arch.

"I'm coming"I say.

Midway through, just as I'm under the arch, a brilliant light surrounds me.

My first thoughts were not as cool as the others*_Scotty,beam me up_*

**ha! left you on a cliffhanger BWAHAHAHA!**

**sorry for the short chapter.I am out to all the home-schooled, we ROCK!Meh, give me your reviews i need them**** .not to sound vain but, this is for my fun as well as anyone else that likes this.**


	2. Chapter 2

to clarify:

**speech** : attack

_speech _: telepathic communication

speech : story

"speech" : verbal communication

**Whooo! I left you on a cliff hanger sooo... I'll make you wait a little longer BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shout out to galladefenrir47 to helping me make this stuff and without his story, I would not have typed this.**

**Where were we? ahh yes...**

_Scotty,beam me up._

I close my eyes to avoid getting blind.I notice the light start to fade,

_Did I die?_

I open my eyes and see Arceus floating in front of me.I try to kneel, but since i'm floating too,I just spin head-over-heels.I feel something come up,

"Ooof, stop me please"I say,

"_C__ertainly"_says Arceus,

I stop spinning. After regaining control over me stomach, I ask,"Lord Arceus why have you brought me here?"

"_T__o make sure you can be trusted with Pokemon_"He says,

"Hmmm, you must of not payed me much attention before. I love Pokemon,and have absolutely no intention of abusing a Pokemon or do anything. Well,intentionally."

"_E__ither way, I need you to swear an oath._"

"Okay, what is it? "

"_Swear to be kind to all Pokemon,_"

"What if they're evil or attacking?"

"_E__xception noted, so in a battle or to evil Pokemon,this oath is null._"

"Gotcha"

"_S__wear to help Pokemon in need,_"

"Gotcha,"

"_And be a friend to Pokemon companions._"

"I, Anthony, swear to abide by what you stated"

"_I hold you to your oath_" says Arceus.

Another brilliant light surrounds me and when it fades I am looking at Ruby.

_Are you okay? You looked_ **paralyzed. **Ruby asks,concerned,

"I'm fine, just had a talk with your god" I say nonchalantly,

_ARCEUS!?YOU TALKED WITH ARCEUS?! _she screams in my head

I hold my head in pain from that mental scream,"Owww, tone it down, you see? That's why I prefer verbal communication,that way I can hold my ears ;yes I did talk to Arceus"

_What did you do?_

"We had tea and talked about the weather."

_Really?_

"Nope, he had me swear an oath to be nice essentially to Pokemon"

_Now you know to treat us:graciously and with_ _respect._

"Whatever fuzzball"

On that remark she lets out a little "hm" and starts to walk away into the forest.I just stand there.

_Aren't you coming?_

"Actually ,no"

_What do you __mean? _

"It's almost sunset,"I say pointing over my shoulder, "I need to get back home."

_Okay, I'll show you the way._

"Thanks"

So we start walking the three miles back in companionable silence ,I glance back in longing for experiencing 'Pokeworld'

_Meh, I can always come back tomorrow,_I think.

(**the next day. because I don't want to bore you.**)

I'm packing some camping stuff for an over nighter at 'Pokeworld' after stuffing in a tarp for some cover,I finish packing.

"I'm going camping mom" I say,

"Where and with who?" she asks

"In the woods and by myself,unless I meet any woodland pixies"

"Just go."

"Bye mom"

"Bye"

With that I head out to the place that I met Ruby,only to find her already there,sitting on the rock.

"Hey,how's it goin'?"I ask,

_Fine,you ready to go to 'Pokeworld'?_

"Yes, and this time I brought enough stuff to stay the night."

_Good, so follow me._

"Lead on, and stop going into my head."

_Neva' I'll continue annoying you until you pass out. Then, I'll annoy you some more when you awaken._

So we walk into the woods, again, and arrive at the arch, again.

"Deja vu" I say,

_Did ja what? _asks Ruby,

"Deja vu, it means I've experienced this before"

_Aahh,_

She then walks under the arch and looks back to me,

_Aren't you coming?_

"Yeah,"

As I walk under the arch a brilliant light surrounds me, again.

_This is totally deja vu _I think.

When the light fades I am once again floating in front of Arceus,

"Lord Arceus, why have you brought me here again?"

"_You dare question my hospitality?_"

"Of course not, I was asking the reason."

"_I only jest, and for my reasons is to give you information, and to give you gifts. Well ,not as much 'gifts',more like'tools'._"

"Noted, what's the info?"

"_You have three more exits from your world_"

"What do you mean?"

"_Y__ou can exit three more times into the world of Pokemon, on the third exit you are stuck in the world of Pokemon._"(**P.m. me for more info.**)

"What about my friends and family?"

"_T__hey will forget you_"

"Oh. I'll be sad of the family part but, frankly, my friends keep making fun of me.I mean, sure I can deal with it but, it will be good to get away."

(~Flashback a week ago~)

Scene:boy scout meeting. Time: wrapping up.

_"So guys how have you been doing on 'Ultimate Alliance '?"I ask,_

_"None of your business, turtle face."retorts Jake,_

_"No need to be rude"I say,_

_"No need, but a want."_

_"The 80's called,they want their joke back"_

_"The 60's called they want their outfit back"_

_"I must live in the 60's;I chose this shirt myself. "_

_"I hate it"says Philbert,(He's a nut)"Shred it,burn it,bury it and nuke it."_

_"I don't make fun of your tacky jackets"I say,_

_"Because our shirts are 'hip' as you would say."says Jake._

(**end of flashback**)

"_I'll have to look into your history. But, turning back to the matter on hand, my gifts are these, an infinity bag,_"

A backpack floats out from behind him

"_In this bag you can store as many items as you wish and it won't get any heavier_"

"Thank you Lord Arceus"

"_And the next gift, the ability to change into any eevee-loution and back into human form. _"

With that, a multicolored orb floats from behind him and sinks into my chest.

"How can I ever thank you for these gifts?"

"_Simply keep the oath_"

"Thank you"

With that the brilliant light returns to surround me, and when it fades I'm facing Ruby.

_Let me guess, Arceus?Agian?_

"Yep,"

_What did you do to get his attention?_

"I don't know and I don't really care."

I put on the infinity bag.

_W__hat's that? _

"An infinity bag, one of the gifts."

_There are others? _

"Yes but, one other"

I change into an Espeon

"Es espeon esp," I say,(translation: this is the other.)

"ESPEON ES ESPE!?"(translation: WHAT THE HELL!?)

(**The following is translated**)

"The other is the ability to change into any eeveeloution and back to human form"I say,

"What you have to do?" Ruby asked,

"I just have to follow the oath, will you show me around now?"

"Sure"

"Since you communicated mentally, I did not notice something before."

"What's that?"

"You have a lovely voice"

She giggles,"Thank you"

"Anytime"

So we start walking through the forest, stopping here and there to explore. Well, I explored while Ruby told me off using phrases like

"Quit being a mankey" and

"You're like a pichu"

And my personal favorite"Stop hopping around like a buneary"

Eventually, we got to something , a road.

"Anything to look out for?"I ask,

"Other than lethal cars, eager trainers and flying type predators, not much" She replies,

"You forgot 'stealthy predators'" says a sneasel,

_What__ eeveeloution would be best? _I send,(send thought)

_Stay on espeon or switch to leafeon for speed match or for environment advantage, _She sends back,

I switch to leafeon.

"What are you!?" asks the sneasel

"A pokemon that's going to kick your ass" I reply.

"Enough talk" says Ruby,

The sneasel charges Ruby with a **N****ight slash, **

I trip him using **G****rass knot,**

Ruby uses ** Psychic **to throw the sneasel in the air

"Pull!"I yell then hit sneasel with **Razor leaf **

The sneasel hits the ground and uses **Quick attack**

I can't see him until WHAM! I get an uppercut sending me flying.

In mid-air I change into a jolteon and use **Thunder bolt **at the sneasel I, with amazing skill, I mean luck,manage to hit. I see that I'm flying toward a river, quickly I change into a vaporeon and land like an Olympic diver;almost no splash.I wait a while and then shoot a **Water gun** as a signal flare for Ruby.

**Bwahahaha! in your fan-faces!(no offence)anyway, I felt like stopping there so, yet another and another. **

**please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, cliff hanger again. I'm evil, aren't I.? Meh this is the third chapter so... hopefully this is good too. Well, if the others were good, then this will be good...**

_speech_ : telepathic communication

speech : story

**speech** : pokemon attack

"speech" : talking,vocalization,communion,etc.

**So, where was I?**

**Aahh yes. continuing from the 'Quick attack':**

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

When I see Anthony get hit by that **quick attack **I immediately hit the sneasel with a **Swift** knocking it out, then a **thunder bolt **from nowhere sends the unconscious sneasel flying . Without looking back, I start looking for Anthony. Suddenly a **water gun **comes from the direction of the river. Found him.

(the sneasel's P.O.V.)

I wake up feeling fried and hurt."those bitches did a number on me" I say,Out of nowhere a ton of water hits me, knocking me out again.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

When I get to the river I see a group of vaporeon chatting with one another.

"Anthony?" I call at the group,one of the vaporeon comes over.

"Hey, my name is nosaur"says the vaporeon,

"Did you see my friend or no?"I say,

"Maybe" he says,

"Tell me or I swear to Arceus, I will get you acquainted with the afterlife"

"It's okay, I get death threats all the time, they keep saying 'die nosaur'"

"TELL ME!"

"You haven't seen me in my vaporeon form have you?"

"Anthony?" I say,

"The one and only" says Anthony,

"What were you doing?"

"Talking with some of the locals"

(**20 minutes ago Anthony's P.O.V.**)

I'm swimming,waiting for Ruby. I find that a few vaporeon are watching me this I swim over"Hello"I say,

One of the vaporeon swims up to me,"Hello, where did you come from?"she said,

"Well, I got uppercut,flew into the air,and did a badass,olymipian, dive to save me from water-splat. My name is Tony"

"My name is Brooke"

"Ahh,like a stream. Do vaporeon travel in packs?"I ask, blowing my 'cover'

Brooke backs away,"What do you mean? Aren't you a vaporeon? "

"Yes and no, to show you I need to get out of the water."

"Then, how about _you _get out of the water, and _we'll_ stay in the water."

"Whatever"I say, as I do a dolphin leap out of the water."Here."Then I change into human form.I then promptly get hit by three simultaneous **water gun**s, that send flying into a tree."owww," I groan,"Look ,Arceus gave me the power to change into my favorite pokemon,namely,eeveeloutions."I get hit again"oww, what was that...".I shiver suddenly feeling cold.I look down and my face becomes deep red,like a radish.I wasn't wearing anything but my infinity bag on my back."WHAT THE HELL?!" I quickly jump into a bush."Okay. umm you saw that I could change into a human, right?"I ask.

"YES!"They all yell,"DON'T FLASH US AGAIN!"

"Okay then,"I say as I change back into a vaporeon."So, I'm new to this, bear with my questions, do vaporeon travel in groups?"

"Not usually,"says Brooke,"But,due to some humans in weird outfits, we had to group together"

Intrigued I ask, "Can you describe their outfits? "

"Certainly "she replies,"since we tried standing our ground, we got a good look at them"

"For the sake of time, is it okay if I read your mind?"

"You can't, you're a vaporeon"

"Aah, my dear, I am that as well as much more"I change into a espeon.

No reaction.A question mark appears above my head._why don't they react to this?_ Then, they all fall over...knocked out.I switch to a jolteon,then ,before going defibrillator on them,remember vaporeon are weak to electric. _hmm_ I think. I then switch to a flareon and proceed to tickle the vaporeon's noses with my tail to wake them up. The first one I wake up starts sneezing.

Loudly.

Loud enough to wake the rest before I can.

I sweatdrop,then switch to espeon, again."SOOoo, I would like to see the image to see if I know them"I say,

"Sure"Says Brooke.

I then use my AMAZING,AWESOME PSYCHIC POWERS!Then I notice that the outfit was a Team Rocket uniform.

"I know what the outfit belongs to"I say,

"Who?"Brooke asks,

"What, not who. the 'what ' that owns this uniform is a ,Team Rocket. What did they do?"

"Ahh, Team Rocket .As for what they did ,they annihilated each of our homes and took our families. "Brooke says with more than a little venom at the end.

"I'll have to pull a hero,I'll avenge you guys"I say,

"Thank you Tony"says one of the other vaporeon.

"I needed a goal for this world and the story needs a plot"I say,

"What was that about a story?"says another vaporeon.

"What story?"I ask,

"You just, and then, oh, never mind."

"So now that the serious talk is over,let's go to a more fun topic than 'destruction'."

" You like swimming?"Asks Brooke,

"Only when I have goggles , when I'm in human form,then I'll only go to the pool with goggles."

"Really?You don't like the feel of water over your eyes?"

"Not really."

So the vaporeon and I,in vaporeon form, start talking about random stuff.

(**end flashback.**)

"So that's what happened "I say,

"So you were talking to homeless vaporeon and finding..."

"A purpose for my new life here "

"A girlfriend,I was going to say a girlfriend"

"For one, sUUuure, and two,I DON'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW!"

"Awww, I'm hurt."

"What?"

"I thought you liked me"Ruby says with an obviously fake sniffle

"Ahh so _you _like _me_"I say with a grin,

"...THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"In denial I see"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"she screams as she powers up **swift,**

"Oh,shit"I say,(poof, disappears in a cloud of dust )

"GET BACK HERE!"She yells as she chases after my dust trail.

** ahh how I love chase scene endings. anywho, two chapters in 1 day, i'm badass. please reveiw or P.M. me for some explanations. thanks Mr.001 for your uplifting reveiws and thank you everyone for your views. **

**Refreshments are in the back, until next time, (exit stage left.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**alright new clarify**

**speech :** attack

_speech :_ telepathy

"speech": verbal

**enjoy the story,coming from chase scene.**

After about a mile of chasing ,we get tired and decide to call a truce.

"So(pant)where to(pant)next?"I ask,

"Well(pant)we're on(pant) Route 30,so"She pulls out a map,

"Where did you get the map?You don't even have pockets!"

She glares at me,then looks at the map"So,we can go to Cherrygrove City or,pass the Ice Cave,Violet City."

"Cherrygrove City"I say,"It sounds calmer than the Ice Cave or 'violent city'"

"One,it's called _'Violet_ City' and two,beat you there"with that she starts running down the path.

"You will not win!"I yell as I change into a jolteon and sprint past her.

"Oh, is that so?"she uses ** quick attack** to pass me,

"How long can you keep this up?"I question,

So it continues this way until we see the town,

"Time for human form"I say,as I change from jolteon into a...naked guy."NOT AGAIN!"I yell as I dive into bushes and change back into a jolteon."Okay,maybe second time's the charm"I say,then catch a glimpse of a knocked out Ruby.I sweatdrop,"Uhh,"then I drag her into the foliage before changing into an incredibly awesomely dressed human. the outfit was lightning-themed,with a lightning-bolt on a black background t-shirt,a electabuzz-like jacket,yellow jeans with a black lightning-bolt on each leg,and spiky yellow hair.

"This is BADASS!"I yell,waking Ruby.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"She screams,

"Rubes relax, it's me in human form"

"Oh,"

"Sadly,to my knowledge you have to stay well hidden while I get stuff and/or socialize.I don't want you to be caught. "

"Very well."She replies.

So I start walking into town. I take note of how few people are in town._I wonder where I can find some cash._I think,I take off my Infinity Bag and look in the front pocket.I find 1000 'pokedollars' if that's what they're called.I decide to get some pokeballs. I look around and find a store to my store had a sign that said 'Pokemart'.I go inside and find three people browsing,an employee putting up pokeballs on a shelf and an employee behind the counter.I go to the pokeball bearing employee and ask"How much?" he points to the sign above the containment balls.

"Oh,thanks!"I say as I take a look.(**This may be boring but,wait for it.**)

I grab 2 pokeballs and pay for them at the guy's name-tag read 'Adam'. While he rings them up I make an attempt at small talk,"So Adam,"

"Yeah?"he says,

"How's work here?"

"Fine, you get to hear a lot of stories from the trainer customers"

"Like what?"

"Well, just yesterday a girl came in with a plusle that had an obsession of sugar rocks."

"Wow, _that's_ weird"

"And that was just yesterday."He says as he hands me a small bag with the pokeballs and receipt in it.

"Thanks,for the stuff _and _for the story."

"Try to stay around until I take my break."

"Sure I'll be on route 30"I say.

"See you in an hour then"

"See ya" I say cheerfully as I go out the open doors.

I head out of town to where I left Ruby."RUBY!"I yell,(**no duh,**)

"Here"Ruby says.

"There you are, here, I grabbed some pokeballs so that I won't lose you."(***sniff*touching choice of words**)

"Let me have it then." I pull out a pokeball and a red beam comes out of it, enveloping Ruby. It then falls out of my hand and rocks back and forth on the ground. Then it stops and sparks fly from the white button. Showing that it's a successful capture.I then let Ruby out.

"So,ya like it?"I ask,

"It's surprisingly roomy."She replies,

"I might have to keep you in the pokeball; I met a guy at the store and he wants to talk some more. "

"Why not come up with a fake background of where you got me?"

"... that might work, but I don't do lies that well."

"How well?"

"I turn red and my voice goes high."

"That's true?"

"If I use sarcasm it doesn't happen though."

"It might be simpler that I stay in the orb then."She says. An explosion comes from the town(**told you to wait.**)And a line of smoke comes from it."Let's go!"I say,

"What for?"Ruby asks,

"To see if anyone needs help."

"Oh good, a noble intention,I thought we were going to steal."

"You need to get to know me better"I say as I start running, changing twice into each form so that I have a choice of outfits.I probably mentally scarred half the wild pokemon. When we get to the entrance I choose to keep the flareon outfit.(**I'll put a chapter up for outfit descriptions**)With my swirling red hair, I charge over to the scene.I find that the pokemart is trashed. Except for the doorway, which has both doors open and still standing. Two Police cars are in front of the wreckage as well as a ambulance.I run up to one of the officers"Was anyone hurt?"I ask,

"Two people injured, one guy seriously."

"That's good,what was stolen?"

"All the pokeballs and a pokemon locator, witch when activated allows you to see all wild pokemon nearby. "

"Who's suspected?"

"See that giant red 'R' "

"Team rocket?"

"Yep"

A voice calls from the sky,"So long suckers!"says a team rocket grunt from a koffing shaped hot air balloon

"Return the property!"I yell,

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I am"I say with a bit of image comes up in my shows two flaming wings coming out of my shoulders and me shooting flames from my fists. With me focusing on the image,flaming wings come out of me and my hands are enveloped in flames. An image pops up,showing me how to fly using the wings , I focus on the image and I start floating.

"I AM!"I bellow,

Looking frightened, the grunt presses a button and a freaking missile launcher comes out from the side of the basket.

"Nice try,"I say. As he presses another button to launch the missiles, I launch my own pyrotechnics at the missiles, all the while flying closer.

My fireballs intercept the rockets and explode. The fireballs I aimed at the balloon miss, so I jet closer.

"What the fuck are you!?"he screams,

"I'm Pyro"I say as I slug him with a **fire punch** ,sending him flying out of the basket.I then torch the balloon and fly down to save the stupid grunt.

I alight down next to the officer and hand him the criminal. My wings dissipate."How the hell did you do that?" asks the officer,

"I'm Pyro"I say,"Where are the injured people?"

The officer points to the ambulance."Thanks"I say. As I start walking over I switch to the jolteon outfit,"Adam,you here?"I ask,

"Yeah man(cough)I'm here"He says,

"The grunt got you?"

"Yeah,stupid grunt shot me in the arm."

"He had a gun?"

"Yeah, hard to rob a place without firepower."

"Fought him?"

"I put up one hell of a fight"He says,

"You mean hiding behind the potions?"Says the other employee,

"Eer,yeah"Adam hangs his head,

"Dude, I probably would have done the same"

He chuckles,"Well, at least we got to talk."

"Even though it's over your injury."

"Who was that guy who took out that missile launching balloon?"

"Pyro,a friend of mine."

"You should introduce me sometime "

"Yeah sometime."A chansey comes over to Adam."Well I'll leave you to your arm. bye. "

"Wait, take my number,"He hands me a card,"Call me when you get the chance. "

"Bye"I say as I start back up route 30.

**Well, no cliff hanger but at least I got this chapter done that went quickly. I need your reviews so review.**


	5. outfits

** in this chapter i'll describe the outfits that have not been described until now. I added a poll on my profile that I need people to choose from before my next chapter. So 3 days before I choose the pokemon. the outfits are as follows :**

**Flareon: hair: swirling red**

**shirt: white t-shirt with fire in the middle making the Chinese symbol of fire.**

**jacket: mixed red(has oranges and yellows tie dye like)**

**pants: red jeans**

**other: red chain draped out of pants.(think gangsta)  
-*****************************************************

**Espeon: hair: pink emo bangs(bangs draped over eye)**

**shirt: pink tee with a red eye on it(magic style)**

**jacket: pink with a magic eye on the back ruby-like buttons**

**pants: pink.**

**other: red magic eye amulet.**

**(the Espeon one is not loved.I hate all the pink. yes, I know I tried to make espeon outfit awesome)**

**Vaporeon: hair: blue **

**shirt: blue with a waterfall on the front**

**jacket: blue hoodie **

**pants: blue jeans with two blue chains (again gangsta style)**

**other: necklace with tribal water.  
-*****************************

**Glaceon: hair: light blue**

**shirt: light blue with a iceberg on the front.**

**jacket: light blue cloak with blue diamonds on it**

**pants: light blue**

**other: winter hat with long earflaps.**

**Umbreon: hair: black with a yellow dyed section.**

**shirt: black tee with a cloud covered moon**

**jacket: black with yellow rings.**

**pants: black with yellow chain**

**other: black scarf with yellow rings on the ends.**

********************************************8**

**Leafeon: hair: green**

**shirt: green tee with a tree on the front**

**jacket: dark green with green chains coming from the pocket next to the zipper.**

**pants: dark green jeans.**

**other: green chain cuff-links.**

**th-th-that's all folks. please review and poll. **


	6. many apologies

**alright new chapter. to clarify:**

**speech: **pokemon attack

_speech:_telepathy

"speech": vocalization

**results of poll: NO ONE FREAKING CARED! only the people i asked did it and they hardly know the new pokemon. so i chose a zorua.**

**and now back to our regularly scheduled program:**

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

So I'm walking back down Route 30 and notice that the sun is setting."Hey Ruby"I say,

"What?"

"Let's find a place to stay for the night;it's getting dark."

"Okay"

We walk into a field of deep grass."Odd, I've never seen grass this tall before."

"Humans call it 'encounter grass' because so many wild pokemon hide in it."

"Bad idea then, to camp in it?"

"Correct."

"How about the woods next to the grass?"

"That sounds reasonable."

I change into a leafeon and use **vine whip** to make a support string for the tarp.I then change to human form and pull the tarp out of the I.B.(**Infinity bag.**) I then drape the tarp over the vine to make a sort of tent. I change back into a leafeon to tie the tarp down.(**sorry for the boring part,just trying to have it move along.**)"Want to join me?"I ask Ruby,

"That's okay, you go."She answers.

"C'mon, let's explore before It gets too dark"

"I need to stay, as dark types are immune to my attacks"

"Gotcha"I say as I change into an umbreon,"Be back I'm not back by morning,I'm either dead, or captured."

"If you're going, get going."

I turn to head into the 'encounter grass'.And promptly run into a bush."OW!" someone yells,

I hop in little circles trying to figure out who said it. "Who's there? show yourself or I'll use **discharge**"

"Fine. You win" says the same voice, the bush disappears replaced, in a cloud of dark smoke, with a zorua. "Now I'll never know how good my hiding skills are" she says disappointedly,

"What do you mean?" I ask confused and curious.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're an umbreon you can't use** discharge**."

"I was bluffing?Anyway what's your answer?"

"Answer to what?"

"That " I say pointing up the page.

"Oh, what page?"

"What?"

"...the answer is we zorua have to practice our illusion skills to get better."

"Oh. You can try again and I'll try to find you."

"Yay!" she says with childish glee.

"What's your name?"

"Elvira"

"Mine's Shadow, ready to practice?"

"Sure, give me one minute head start."

"Okay."

(**one minute later.**)

"Ready!" I hear Cloud yell,

"I'm coming!" I yell as I start going toward where his voice came from.I look for a bit, then see a cluster of bushes._hmm... I wonder._I then thoroughly scrutinize each of them before moving on. _Not there._ I then see a zorua tail. _Found you_. I head over to where it is. It's sticking out of a clump of grass,"Found you Elvira" I say,

A puff of black smoke covers the clump "Darn, how'd you find me?"

"Remember to hide your tail too."

"Can't wait till evolution. Then my skills will be tenfold what I have now."

"Yeah, I've seen a few and they look awesome."

"*_sigh_*"

"Do you still want to practice?"

"Nah, you can continue on your way."

"Alright,do you want to join me?"

"Join you on what?"

"Destroying Team Rocket, we'll take out their bases and slaughter them all! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I say with some hysteria at the end.

"Are you on meds?"

"No, and I was tested for insanity. Turns out I'm only partly crazy"(**thanks galladefenrir.**)

"..."

"You coming?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. So, yeah."

"Good, follow me."

We walk through the 'Encounter Grass' and, guess what? We encounter a freakin'

(** you know. after a thoughtful time i've decided to try to rewrite this. so any anger should be directed on my mind set. it's gonna be along the lines of 'elemental warrior' a lucario instead of a espeon. sorry for any dissapointment but hopefully the next one will be better. this is nomnompatrat47 signing off this story and i bid you all adieu. *starts crying* **)


	7. i'm back

** oh my gosh. so sorry for ending that story. i had a 'down' time and worked on another fic. damn. I got my groove back and will now continue my story. again, many apologies and cake for everyone! **

**Ruby: *_YAY CAKE!_***

**anthony: only chocolate? bummer...**

**me: be glad i like cake**

**Ruby: what you talkin' bout? (bad imitation of donkey) I'm makin' waffels!**

**Me:(face palm) let's get back to the story...**

A freakin' tyranitar is in our path,

"ROOAAARRR!"

"DAMN!" Me and the Zorua yell in unison,

The apparently aggravated Tyranitar (A.A.T.) Uses '**dark pulse**' which ,being a dark type move, should not hurt much. IT DID

"How the hell did that hurt so much?" I ask,

"Too powerful, RUN!" answers Elvira. (**chase scene**) Elvira and I start running for our lives with the tyranitar firing '**hyper beams**' and some '**flame thrower**'s  
After running, and gaining a lead, I start to notice something. "Hey Elvira," I say,

"What? I'm running for my life here."

"Do you notice that that rock is going by us every ten seconds? "

"Which one?"

"That one" I say pointing,

"Yeah,(pant) strange,"

"You can use illusions, right?"

"Oh yeah(pant) forgot." Elvira uses her powers to make it seem like we're darting off into the woods. The tyranitar follows.

"Thanks(pant) Elvira" I say,

"Thanks for reminding me." she replied.

"Allow me to take you to my camp"

"Lead the way"

(2 minutes later)

"Ruby, I'm back." I say,

"Oh, good." she responds sarcastically,

"I brought a friend too"

"What?" she comes out of the tent,"Who are you?" she asks harshly,

"I'm Elvira" Elvira says,

"Ruby just chill," I say,

"What do you mean, chill? Dark types are the most deceptive and evil of all the pokemon. Even compared to ghost types. " Ruby says,

"If there's one thing I've learned from reading, it's 'everyone is different.' That's why I'm giving Elvira a chance." I say,

"Well, I don't like it."

"You jealous?" I ask,

"About what?" Ruby says,

"That another girl is taking the attention from you. I do know you like me."

"...WHAT!? I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she screams,

"Aww, Ruby, I'm hurt."

"I didn't mean it.."

"See? I knew you liked me."

"That way." Ruby finishes. An awkward silence comes over us. I decide to break it, "So let's get to bed. "

"Fine by me" says Ruby,

"Hold up Elvira," I say before she goes in the tent,

"What?" She asks,

"Listen, Ruby may be a bit of a pain, hell I've only known her for two days, but she has a good side, should you ever see it. "

"Maybe I will, I just need to prove myself to her."

"That's a good goal. Show her how much she can trust you. Now let's get to bed." I switch into human form(**Umbreon outfit**) and head in the tent.

**man. sorry for the length but, it's finishing the discontinued chapter. so I'm back on this story. just long enough for people to wonder. meh. good day, or night or what ever time it is where you are.**

**Ruby: really Anthony?**

**Anthony: What?**

**Elvira: you ate all the cake!**

**Anthony: oh, that...(Dissapears in a dust cloud) you'll never get me!**

**Ruby: after him!(runs after the dust trail)**

**Elvira: I love frosting!(Also runs)**

**Me: what am i going to do? hopefully Anthony survives the wrath of two chocolate lovers. until next time.**


	8. the arch farewell

**well you're back. i must be doing fiiiiiine. well you'll be expecting something funny. hmm**

**Ruby: here's something (whacks me with a frying pan)**

**Me: ooww, not funny, just painful.**

**Anthony: get back to the story**

**Me: fine.**

**speech**: attacks

_speech_ : telepathic communication

*speech* : sound

(In the morning, Anthony's P.O.V.)

*Yawn* I stretch and look around. "Well, the others are asleep so I'll try not to wake them" I whisper to myself,I get out of the tent.

"What a lovely morning"I say to myself, changing into an espeon."Mmmmmm" I groan, basking in the wonderful warmth of the sun.

"It _is_ a lovely morning. " Says Ruby,

"Yeah," I do a double-take, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm the Sun pokemon."

"Oh, yeah." I change into my human form."Gahh, I'm wearing pink"

"I think it looks cute."

"Thanks, but to me, it's unmanly" I change into my jolteon outfit."That's better."

"Where are we going next?" asks Ruby,

"First, I need to go home to get all my stuff. Next, I'll use up my arch passes, so I'll be forgotten in my old world. Lastly, I'll go to GoldenRod City to get a job for a while."

"Looks like you've got everything covered."

"Yep, could you wake up Elvira?"

"Fine."

"Just wait for me at the arch."

"Okay, go now."

I smirk,"Eager to get rid of me?"

"Just go."

"Remember to bring Elvira."

"Darn, I was hoping you would forget."

I walk into the woods in my joteon form. Then, when I'm out of sight, I run off at top speed to the arch. Suddenly, *WHAM!* I run into a leafeon. "Ow!" she says,(**A/N yes this is going to be a difficult time for Anthony, with running into girls everywhere. literally. don't worry though, there will be another boy or two.**)

"My bad, sorry" I dazedly apologize. With me seeing stars, I try to continue on my way. Unluckily, I run headfirst into a tree. "Good night~" I say passing out.

(Leafeon's P.O.V.)

I was minding my own business, taking time to smell the roses, when suddenly a jolteon in a huge rush runs into me. "Ow!" I say out of pain and shock,

"My bad, sorry" he apologizes. Obviously dazed, he tries to continue his run, but runs into a tree. "Good night~" he says before passing out.

"Omygoshareyouokay?" I say, before realizing he's still K.O. ed I move my head-leaf under his snout to wake him up,

"Whowhatwhenwhy!?" he yells jolting(**pun intended**) up.

"Relax, you knocked yourself out by running into a tree."

"No wonder I have a knot in my head"

I laugh,"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was going home to grab some stuff."

"What's your name?" I ask,

"Tony, what's yours?"

"Fern, may I accompany you?"

"Sure, but I'll need you to wait somewhere while I get my stuff."

"Weird parents?"

"In a way,"

"Lead the way," I say,

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

"Lead the way" says Fern,

"Try to keep up" I say before running to the arch, only to trip on some grass. "What was that?" I ask,

"**Grass knot**, a useful move for races "

"I guess I can slow down"

"That would be great."

(10 minutes later)

We are at the arch "This is where I need you to stay" I say changing into my normal outfit (What I was wearing before I could transform)

"You're a human?" asks Fern,

"You're a pokemon?" I ask,

"I was in the human world once."

"What'd you do?"

"Saved a guy from a metal object."

"An ax head?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I was the guy you saved."

"...Wow, what goes around comes around"

"Thank you for saving me by the way"

"Least I could have done at the time,"

"Got to grab my stuff"

"I'll be here,"

"If or when an espeon shows up, tell her I said hi." I say as I walk under the arch and into the woods(**to grandmother's house we go,**).I walk the two miles to my house. I say hi to my parents and to my little bro. Then I head up to my room and start packing all my clothes, my bedding, my sleeping bag, my flashlight, my huge bag of twine, and a lot of other stuff into my I.B. Once I was done packing I slung the I.B. over my shoulder and went back to the arch. When I get there I find Fern, Ruby and Elvira chatting it up."Hello, I'm ready to stay in the pokeworld."

"Okay Tony " says Fern,before resuming the conversation with the others.

'_Well, might as well not make a big deal about this_' I think as I hop back and forth from pokeworld side of the arch, and to my old world side '_2..1.. done_' I think as I go to the group. "Okay, let's go to Goldenrod city!" I say as I lead the group to Route 30, ignorant to the conversation behind me.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

"How'd you meet Tony, Ruby?" asks Fern

"Well I met him in the woods, outside of the arch, and his name is Anthony " I say,

"He was in umbreon form when I met him and he said his name was Shade" says the sure-to-betray-us-sometime Elvira,

"Where did _you_ meet Anthony,Elvira?" asks Fern, again.

"I was practicing my illusion skills, when he ran into me while I was impersonating a bush."

"Now you know how _we_ met Anthony, how did _you_ meet him?" I ask,

"He was running and as I was lounging about, he ran into me at high velocity."

"Ahh, now that we know, let's talk about other stuff," Says Elvira,

"Fine" Fern and I say in unison,

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

I'm just enjoying the wonderful out doors, every now and then hearing my name behind me.

**wow. after that interval, i still can belt out my goal word count: 1,000. i'm combining my two storylines. there will still be two stories, but they'll interact with each other.**

**Ruby: who?**

**Lucas: who?**

**Ruby: who is this lucario?**

**Lucas: who is this espeon?**

**Me: just wait you two. wait until goldenrod. this is nomnompatrat47 signing off this chapter, please review!**


	9. the dark cave abduction

** okay fans, my other story is up for adoption. i told myself when i started this account, i would only work on one until it was completed. So, 'you shall be avenged' was a violation of that personal promise, plus, i am more into this story than the other. any way, hopefully i will still continue with what i said last chapter, but that's up to (you better agree!) whoever adopts it, so onto the next chapter.:**

**(anthony's P.O.V.)**

Walking north on Route 30(**A/N i have to start from where i left off because i forget where i left off.**) I had brought some tennis balls to juggle to pass the time, so I took a look in my pack, and find, in their place, 5 pokeballs. "Huh," I say as I pull them out anyway. I start by doing 2 in my left hand and 3 in my right. I toss one of the balls from each hand into the air and catch them in the same hand. With my left hand ignorant of the right, I do a triple- one hand juggle(**A/N i can't juggle and have no experience of it so i made up the names.**). Unluckily for me, one of my left-hand balls falls out of pattern and rolls into the woods. I swear under my breath, and head in after it.

(Elvira's P.O.V.)

I'm chatting it up with my new friends, and I notice that Anthony has disappeared. "Girls?" I ask,

"What?" the others say in unison,

"Where did Anthony go?"

"I don't know," they say, again in unison.

"Ruby, do you think you can use your psychic powers to find him?" I ask,

"Sure, one moment." she closes her eyes for a moment, "Found him."

"Where?" Asks Fern,

"In the woods."

"Lead the way" I say (**rhymes!**).

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

"Gotcha' " I say to the pokeball that rolled away. I toss it in my pack. I suddenly feel like I'm being watched, I look around but see nothillng. "Hmm" I hum. A vine comes out of nowhere and grabs me. "What the hell!?" I yell and get pulled out of the small clearing I'm in. I feel something hit my head and I lose consciousness.

(Back to you Elvira)

"How close are we?" I ask Ruby,

"Strange, he seems to have accelerated suddenly. He's getting farther away" Ruby answers,

"Let's accelerate ourselves and catch up with him" Suggests Fern,

"If Anthony is in jolteon form, then we'll have to follow his path." Ruby says,

"Let's get to it then" I say.

We start following Ruby at high speed.

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

I wake up tied to a chair. '_what the hell is going on?_' I think to myself, I look around and find that I'm in a cave. '_I'm expecting to be tortured here, wait. I can change my form. _' I change into my Pyro outfit (**Pyro is the name, flareon is the outfit.**) and burn away the cords. I look around for anything useful and I find my pack. I put it on. I hear voices coming from a corridor. I switch to my umbreon outfit and extinguish the lantern. "Where did he go?" says one of the people.

I notice that (**umbreon night vision!**) they are in Team Rocket uniforms. '_Sweet! I can start the battle_' I kick the back of one of the grunts knee "OW!" he yells as he falls down. One pulls out a flashlight. I knock it out of his hands and crush it.

"No where to hide" I say in a _very_ creepy voice

"Augh!" one of the three grunts remaining runs off screaming.

"If you wanted to fight, Take this!" a red flash of light comes out of a pokeball.

"Tentacool" says the pokemon

"Tentacool, **poison sting**!" The Tentacool uses the named move, I dodge and kick the tentacool's face,

"**constrict**!" The tentacool compiles, and I get squished

"Oof" I grunt, and use '**confuse ray**' I hit the tentacool and send it skidding backwards. '_sweet! new power!_' I then do a Chuck Norris kick on the tentacool knocking it out.

"Return tentacool" says the grunt with the ball. '_where did the other go?_' I get hit in the back with a steel pipe

"OW!" I yell, I guess that answers my question. I do a split-kick hitting both the grunts. "Owww~" I clutch my groin muscles.'_apparently I am not that awesome_' I think.I waddle out of the cave and come across a sign.

'Dark cave' It reads.

"I now know not to go near here again." I say to myself.

"There he is!" yells someone. I get into a fighting stance.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

"There he is!" Yells Elvira, and Anthony goes into a battle stance

"Anthony, relax, it's us" I say. He gets out of the battle stance and assumes a more relaxed position.

"Geez, girls, when I get abducted, get to me sooner. " Anthony says,

"You were kidnapped!?" We yell in unison.

"Are you okay?"(Elvira)

"Need any bandages?"(Fern)

"I was so worried!"(Me)

We say these things all at once.

"Slow down, one at a time. What did you say Fern?"

She repeats what she said.

"And you Elvira?"

Elvira repeats what she said as well.

"And Ruby?"

"Uh-I-uh" I stutter then get an idea,"When you leave the path, tell us!"

"Fine, I guess you all missed me then."

"Yep" Says Elvira and Fern.

"I had to make sure they didn't get lost." I say

"All right, onward to GoldenRod! " Anthony says,

"According to the map" I say pulling out a map from MalletSpace,"We have to go down Route 31, and go through Violet City."

" Hold up, Fern and Elvira." Anthony says,

"What?" The mentioned say,

"I found some pokeballs, would you like to be caught in them so that you won't get taken away?"

"Sure" Says Elvira,

"Do I have to stay in it?" Asks Fern,

"Only if you want to." Anthony answers

"Okay" She replies,

Anthony pulls out two pokeballs and throws them at the leafeon and zorua. The balls rock back and forth and sparks fly from the buttons signifying that they had been caught. Anthony let's the two out of their pokeballs.

"Lead the way Ruby" Anthony says,

And we start walking down Route 31.

**wow, made another goal-breaking chapter. 1,088 words. beat the goal by 88. any way, review and would pwease someone adopt my other story. P.M. me for details about the adoption. until next time.**


	10. flames of revenge

**okay, for all you who are confused about the text meanings: **

_speech_ : telepathic communication

speech : story

**speech** : pokemon attack

"speech" : talking,vocalization,communion,etc.

**there. i have looked over my story views and seen that, on the 6th of march, 49 views. the most number of views so far... until the 21st of march, where you guys scored a whopping 63 views! that cheered me right up. review this chapter so i can get better. shout-out to mr.001 for the reviews. they have been uplifting. even if they did not give me much to work on.**

**Ruby: when are you going to get to the chapter?**

**Me: when i'm done talking**

**Ruby: you know what to do anthony**

**Me: what do you mean?**

**Anthony:(appears behind me with a forget-me-stick)*whack!***

**Me: oooh~(falls unconscious )**

**Ruby:Now to the story.**

**Me: please review**

**Anthony: (another hit with the stick)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**(anthony's p.o.v.)**

"Welcome to Violet City!" says an excited Ruby,

"Woo-hoo!" shouts Elvira,

"Look how far we've come" I say,

"Not that far, given the time, distance and experience." says Fern

"Okay, everyone in their pokeballs," I say,

"Why?" they ask in unison

"Cause we're going into a city, and I don't want you to attract attention."

"Why?" they ask again,

"That way, I won't have to get into as many fights and/or battles. I want to go in, grab some stuff, and get out."

"Why?" They ask yet again in unison,

"The unison thing is starting to get annoying."

"Why?" they ask in unison and with smirks on their faces.

"Just get in the balls"

"Fine" they say in unison and go into their balls.

"When can I find another boy pokemon to help me with all these girls." I whine, then head into the city. It's pretty secluded in the fact that it's surrounded by trees. It's like the trees want to take over the city. There are quite a few trainers around too. I notice that a few trainers are battling and I go over to watch. "Relicanth,**rock tomb!**" yells trainer 1. "Dodge duskull" says trainer 2. The duskull almost made it but, got hit by the '**rock tomb**' Both pokemon looked pretty worn out; they must have been battling for a while. "Relicanth, finish this with **take down**!" The attack hits the duskull and knocks him out , but the recoil knocks out the relicanth. "Return!" the trainers say in unison. I leave as they shake hands.

I wander around town every now and then watching pokebattles. I go into a pokemart and buy 3 potions, an antidote, and a paralyze heal. I then leave to Route 36. "Y'all can come out now, ya'hear?" The pokeballs burst out of my pack.

"You're not southern." Says Ruby,

"I have to agree." Says Fern,

"Why? Just, Just why?" Says Elvira,

"Wow. No one thought that was funny. Dang it." I say.

"Where are we headed next?" asks Fern

"Goldenrod City. We'll visit the National Park on the way" I reply,

"Why stop?" asks Elvira,

"I have yet to see the sights. "

"Oh right, you're not originally from this world"

"Either way, we're going to the National Park first.."

"Thing could be worse." Says Fern.

(?'s P.O.V. for all you slow minds P.O.V. means point of view.)

I just woke up from a nap in a tree, when I hear some talking. Human _and_ pokemon speech. 'T_hat's strange, the human seems to actually understand them._' I hop down to investigate.

"Goldenrod city. We'll visit the National Park on the way" says the human

"Why stop?" asks a zorua,

"I have yet to see the sights"

"Oh right, you're not originally from this world."

"Either way, we're going to the National Park first. "

"Things could be worse" says a leafeon.

"You're right" I say and blast the group with a '**flamethrower**'

When the flames clear I don't see anyone.'_Did I incinerate them? _' I ask myself,

"Nope" Says a espeon behind me. I do a backflip and use another '**flamethrower**' at the espeon. I then get hit with a bolt of water.

"Got 'em!" yells a vaporeon.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I ask before using a '**tackle**' which he dodges.

A '**psybeam**' hits me in the side and I get lashed down with a '**vine whip**'. As I struggle to get out, a force holds me in place while the leafeon binds me with more vines.

"Why'd you attack us?" asks the vaporeon,

"There was a outsider." I spit.

"What do you mean?" the Zorua asks,

"I'm okay with other pokemon, but not with humans."

"Why do you hold such a grudge?" Asks the espeon,

(_flashback- 3 years ago ?'s P.O.V._)

_I'm walking home, just recently getting a fire stone that got me evolved to a flareon. "Mom, Dad!" I yell at our den. A Jolteon and a Flareon come out of the cave._

_"Hey sweetie, looks like you took after your father." says my mom, the jolteon. "C'mere you!" My dad says, before tackling me to the ground. "I can't believe my luck" I say while rubbing against my mom. "Why?" asks my dad,_

_"I just found it laying on the ground"I reply,_

_"We need to go" says my mom, nervously looking out the cave enterance._

_My dad perks up "Pyre, we need to leave"_

_"Why?" I ask,_

_"Just follow us " he says as he darts out the cave with mom_

_"Wait for me!" I yell after them. I hear some metal sounds and hear the screams and yells of my parents. I run toward the sounds. But, then calm down and stay at the edge of the clearing that my parents are captured in. I see five humans with weird clothes securing the nets. They had a big red 'R' on the front of their_ shirts.'I swear I will save you' _I think to myself_ 'and get my revenge on humans' _I go around the edge of the clearing and find a path with a 'truck'? if that's what it's called I waste no time to light it. Once my flames catch, I run back into the deep woods with the yelling humans behind me._

(_end flash back- back to Anthony's_ P.O.V.)

After that story, we were all speechless. That is, until I break the silence

"Not all humans are like that you know."

"That was my first encounter with them, I assumed that all humans were like that"

"Some are quite nice" Says Ruby,"Like Anthony."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush" I say while pretending to hide my face.

Fern turns to me and whispers "Do you think he could join us?"

"If he wants to" I whisper back,"I need another guy. I'm all alone in this group of girls"

Fern whacks me with her paw before turning to Pyre "Would you like to join us?" She asks Pyre

"Sure" he says hesitantly "I'll see if I can change my outlook."

**WOW that took a while. took a week to do this chapter. kept getting distracted from this by a game. well. still looking for someone to take over my other story.**

Anthony: how'd you write this while knocked out?

Ruby: yeah.

Me: secret. just kidding, I love doing this so much, that i do it in my sleep.

Anthony: what next?

Me: wait and see.

Elvira: there you are.

Me: how'd you find me here? i only told Ruby and anthony.

Elvira: followed them.

Fern: Elvira, where did you go? oh there you are.

Me: really?

Anthony: actually, I told them where to find you. they were tired of being left out.

Me: time to go.

Ruby: please review.


	11. bug training and a bad entrance

**Me: hey y'all!**

**Ruby: again, you're not southern**

**Anthony: i am.**

**Elvira: no you are not.**

**Pyre : what about me y'all?**

**Fern: nope**

**Ruby: continue on the story already.**

**Anthony: yes, i want to get to know Pyre better**

**Pyre: and i want to get to know the others better too.**

**Me: fine(crosses arms) sinuses have been a real pain in the ass. so, sorry for... why was i apologizing? i could do this even if i was sick.**

**Anthony: DO THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER!**

**Me: okay, okay,(starts typing).**

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

"National Park" I say, looking at the sign.

"thanks for letting me stay out of my ball" says Fern,"I dislike enclosed spaces."

"No prob. I know that everyone would like to be out but, I think it'll look weird." I say,

"You had no problem leaving me out." states Pyre,

"Well, I have not caught you yet." I say,

"Why not?" he asks,

"Because I didn't want to force you."

"Well I do have to change my outlook"

"So you want to?" I ask,

"Yes" he says

"Alright" I pull out a pokeball and capture the flareon. Sparks fly from the button signifying a succesful capture. Pyre pops out "Thanks, it's quite cozy in there." he says,

"I would not know" I say,"Let's move on"

"I'll stay in my ball" says Pyre as he taps the button to return him to the 'cozy' ball.

"Let's fight some bugs" suggests Fern,

"What?"

"The national park is famous for it's bugs"

"Ahh, yes. i mean to find me a solid stick"

"Why?"

"I want to make a claymore"

"A what?"

"A kite-like blade with a long handle"

"You'll have to show me"

"Find me a log about 2'' diameter"

"I'll make one"

"How?"

"I'm a grass type"

"That explains it" I say sarcastically, Fern glares at me before pulling out a **Vine whip **"Forgive me!" I say, going into a fetal position.

"Relax, I'm just making the specified log"

"Oh good" I say, relaxing.

"How long?" She asks

"5 1/2 feet"

"Okay" She proceeds to form the vine into the described measurements

"Thanks " I say as she hands me the finished product.

"Let's go find us some grubs" She says as I face-palm.

"You can fight with the others as I whittle this into said sword" I say. Then I pull out the pokeballs and release the kraken! I'm kidding, he let's out Ruby the espeon, Elvira the zorua, and Pyre the flareon.

"What we doin'?" asks Pyre,

"I'm ready for anything!" says Elvira confidently,

"Let's get this over with" says Ruby with a yawn,

"Everyone find some bugs to fight, it's for you get tougher"

"And where will you be?" asks Ruby,

"I'll be here whittling " I say,"Now go my minions!" Everyone turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I sweat-drop. "Or just train, that'll be fine too" I say as they turn to leave. "I'll also train" I mumble to myself as I whittle with my knife and hack with my hatchet.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

"Hey Pyre" I say,

"What?" he responds,

"Umm, can I go with you to train?" I ask,

"Why?"

"Psychic types are weak against Bugs"

"And Fire types are strong against Bugs"

"Yep, so can I join you?"

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Great!"

And so we wander around for about five minutes. "Trespassers!" Yells a Beedrill before launching a '**Pin Missile **' at us. Pyre just incinerates the attack using '**flamethrower **' "We should run" I say starting to run away , "Whatever for?" asks Pyre, as he says that a huge swarm of Beedrill bursts out of a bush. "Oh, that's why" he says in a small voice, before launching a '**fire blast**' at the swarm of death. Then, he runs to catch up with me. "Well, that didn't go well." he says a we skedaddle away. "GET THEM!" yells the swarm. "SHIT!" Pyre and I yell. (commence cartoon chase scene.) The beedrll are shooting multiple '**Pin Missile**'s that follow us. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" we yell in unison.

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

"SHIT!" I hear. "They musta found some big bugs" I say to myself, before continuing on my sword.

(back to -sigh- Ruby's P.O.V.)

(10 minutes later)

(so many parentheses )

"That took (puff), how long?" Pyre asks me, panting

"10 minutes." I answer before taking a breather.

"Wow, I need to run more." He says between breaths.

"Anyone would get tired running that long and hard" I say.

"Let's find something manageable to battle" Pyre says, standing up.

"Agreed" I say, following suit.

(**Let's check up on Elvira and Fern.** Fern's P.O.V.)

We just got done battling a pinsir and we were snacking on a oran berry bush. "These are my favorite " I say,

"I have to agree, these are tasty." Elvira says

"Freeze muthafuckers!" yells some guy bursting out of a bush with two pistols. Instead of freaking out we just stare with a raised eyebrow.

"..." he says,"Really? No reaction?"

"Yep" We say before turning back to the berries.

"Oh, C'MON!" he yells,

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" asks Elvira,

"YES!"

"What?"

"... I was kinda hoping that the scare would start it off." he says,

"Well, what's your name?" I ask,

"Daryl" He says,

"Pleased to meet you Daryl" I say extending my paw.

"And what's your name?" he asks shaking my paw,

"It's Fern" I say,

"And I'm Elvira, thank you for asking" Elvira says a little angrily.

"Pleased to meet you. Where's your trainer?" He asks,

"Why do you think we have a trainer?" I ask,

"Well, zorua and leafeon don't usually travel together unless they have the same trainer" He explains,

"Follow us" I say turning toward Anthony's sitting area,

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

"Well, that was something" I say, tired after the fight with a scyther.

"Yep, let's head back." Says Pyre.

**okay, that took a week and a half to type. not because of the length, but because i was being lazy. thanks to a friend who suggested the new character, I have another dude to help with the girl numbers. and guys, i need a (female)vaporeon OC, a (female)glaceon OC and a (male)Umbreon OC. who ever i think does the best of making one, i will put it in the next chapter and say who made it. the order of featured will be: umbreon in the next chapter, glaceon after that, and vaporeon at the 3rd. this is the info i need**

**Name:**

**Skills:**

**personality:**

**And a favorite phrase:**

**fill that out and review your OC for me to see, my P.M. box is full.**

**Anthony: who's daryl?**

**Ruby: wait for the next chapter dumbass.**

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	12. introductions

**Me: i'm ba~ack.**

**Ruby: yes, yes you are.**

**Elvira: what's up with the new guy?**

**Fern:Yeah**

**Anthony: just finished my claymore (swings it) hiyaa!**

**Me: (sweat-drops)**

**Daryl: so this is where you guys talk.**

**Me: who told him!? he should not be in here until the end of this or the next chapter.**

**Ruby: I didn't know.**

**ME: (sighs) it's alright if you didn't know.**

**Anthony: onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**(Anthony's P.O.V. oops,** have to undo the bold)

I just got done carving my new wooden claymore and Ruby, with Pyre, comes from the north, and Elvira, and some dude with a medium build and dressed in black is being led by Fern.

"One question Elvira," I say

"What?" She asks,

"Who is that guy?"

"I am Daryl and I was bored, so I decided to find a trainer to accompany. " Says the darkly dressed man, well, teen.

"Anything else to say? " I ask,

"Yes, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Daryl asks,

"82,864" I say,

"Really?"

"Nope, I don't know."

"Oh well."

"I think that it's time to set up camp" I say, seeing that the sun is setting,"I assume you have your gear?" I ask Daryl,

"Yep, and some pals." he says pulling out some Pokeballs, "Come out guys" He says tossing them,

"Sneasel!"

"Vul vulpix"

"Growlithe"

"Neat, feel free to mingle guys." I say to my Pokemon.

"Sure, you're our master" Ruby says sarcastically,

"Sorry, Rubes." I say,

"Whoa, you can talk to Pokemon?" asks Daryl

"Yep, only mine though. I could not understand yours."

"Oh, we'll be back guys." He says to his pokemon,

" Vulpix " says the(duh) vulpix,

"We'll be setting up camp" he explains,

"You can talk to your Pokemon too?" I ask,

"Not exactly, I get the just of what they say. I can't understand them exactly." he says,

"Aah, let's go set up then." We walk for a while,

"No going out into the night dressed as slender man"

"Why not?"

"Cause slender is scary."

"Again, why not?"

"I think I'm gonna like you kid,"

"My name is Anthony. You can call me Tony"

"Pleased to meet you Tony," He says extending his hand,

I shake it and promptly get shocked

"What was that?" I ask,

"A hand buzzer, my favorite formal item"

"I think I'm gonna like you as well. This good?" I say, stopping.

"Yeah" He unslings his black backpack and pulls out an AK-47, a Glock pistol and a tent.

"Why so armed?" I ask, pulling out my own tent,

"Team Rocket man, got ambushed four times. Learned enough by the third ambush to keep a gun with me"

"What about the fourth?"

"Nuthin' but bone and decaying skin now."

"You must hate Team Rocket."

"Sure do" He says unzipping his tent's entrance,

"How'd you set that up that quickly?" I exclaim,

"Years of practice." He states.

* * *

(Pyre's P.O.V. finally found how to put up the horizontal lines :D)

"I'm Pyre" I introduce myself,

"Ruby" says Ruby,

"I'm Elvira" says the Zorua,

"Fern" The leafeon says simply,

"My name is Hunter" says the growlithe,

"Lily" says the sneasel,

"Valerie" says the vulpix,

"With the introductions done, what do we talk about next?"

"Well, how about- " I say before getting tackled by Hunter,"What was that about!?" I yell,

"Talk later FIGHT NOW!"(for those of you who've read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' you'll get it. ) He says before launching a '**Flamethrower**'. I dodge. the others are cheering us on with Ruby, Elvira and fern rooting for me , and Daryl's Pokemon rooting for Hunter. I shoot a '**F****lame Burst**' at him and he tries to dodge but, gets hit by one of the bars of flame.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM WITH FIRE!" Yells a zealous Ruby. We stop fighting and the Pokemon on the sides stop cheering to look at her. "What?" she asks innocently. We all shrug and return to our activities.

* * *

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

We just got done setting up (my) tents and put our stuff in them, well, for me, I put my stuff in my tent and left my Pokemon's tent empty, with the exception of a few blankets and pillows (Hey, I treat my Pokemon well.) "That it?" I ask,

"Nope, all this invisible shit too."

"Haha" I fake laugh,

"I'm serious" He bends down and appears to pick something up,"Catch" He says throwing something.

"I know you were just-" I say before getting hit by something in the stomach,"What the hell was that?" I say,

"I told you, this invisible stuff"

"How do you even do it?" I ask,

"A joker never reveals his secrets"

"You're going to liven up my travel a lot"

"You bet I am, you're going to have to keep close watch of your sleeping bag."

I shudder to think of what he could do to it.

"Got any wooden weapons?" I ask,

"Nope, but I can easily make some. Why do you ask?" He says/asks,

"I want to duel to see how good both of us are"

"Oh, I'll be happy to duel you."

"Great, time for bed?"

"Yeah, let's get our Pokemon" He says starting towards where we left them to mingle.(5 minutes later) We arrive at the somehow scorched clearing and find the Growlithe chasing Pyre and launching multiple flame attacks. "HELP ME!" Yells Pyre jumping on me,

"Wait! He launched a-" I say before getting torched by the most recent '**Flamethrower **' attack. I spew out a cloud of smoke and fall down anime-style.

"Time for bed guys! Either go into your pokeball or, follow me into the tent. " says Daryl, completely ignoring my state.

* * *

(Pyre's P.O.V.)

"Help me drag him guys" says Ruby grabbing Anthony's arm

"Sure" we chorus each grabbing an appendage and lifting him to the tent.

* * *

Me:**wow 1,024 words. and on the 8th of april i got 53 views. good job ,that's your high score for this month. so far at least. if you have any questions or wish to submit a O.C. heck, even questions for my characters please review your questions or O.C.s**

**Anthony: yes, i need someone else to pester me with questions other than Elvira.**

**Elvira: who? what? when? where? why? how?**

**Ruby: shut up for once!**

**Pyre: Sorry for getting you torched Anthony**

**Anthony: it's all right, I have cartoon healing factor.**

**Pyre: oh, good.**

**Daryl: why'd you throw me out?**

**Me: it wasn't your turn for talking yet.**

**?: oops, wrong room**

**Me: who was that?**

**Everyone: I don't know**


	13. feellings,naps,shaving cream and a lunch

**Me: huh, what's next?**

**Daryl: we'll have fun kicking wild Pokemon ass!**

**Anthony: unlocking inner psycho...done!**

**Ruby: I hope you are joking..**

**Elvira: me too**

**Pyre: CRAZY ALL THE WAY!**

**Fern: boys. all the same.**

**Me: at least i'm more mature than them.**

**Anthony: (throws football)**

**Me: (catches and covers it in shaving cream, throws it back) in comparison.**

**Ruby:; quit your game of catch and write the next chapter.**

**Me:fine...**

* * *

( at Dawn (we ride!)-Anthony's P.O.V.)

'_Man do I hate morning mouth_' I think. I reach over to the side of the tent, where I keep m water bottle, and find a salamence sitting there. '_RUBY! NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!_'

'_OOww,w__hat? Don't think so loud, it hurts my head._'

'_THERE'S A DAMNED SALAMENCE IN THE TENT!_'

'_Oww, fine I'll help _' There's a pause, '_It's just Elvira trying to prank you, I can't read her mind nor move her._'

'_T__hanks_' I then reach and grab my water bottle and proceed to get rid of my morning mouth '_Ruby, if you would please levitate me above the others to get me out, that would great._'

'_Why?_'

'_I don't want to wake anyone_'

'_In that case, sure._' I feel myself getting lighter and I start to float above Fern, Elvira and Pyre. I touchdown (teasing you football/handegg lovers) Outside of the tent and go to the sunrise-loving Espeon. "Thank you" I say,

"You're welcome" Ruby responds. I just sit there in my own Espeon form and enjoy the veiws. On one hand, there's the lovely-as-ever sun, and on the other hand, there's the sleek, elegant Espeon named Ruby. I sigh, simply basking in the two beauties. "Pyre! Get back here and get what's coming to you!" screeches a irate Elvira, '_Well, at least I had the moment_' I think to myself. I switch into my Jolteon outfit and stand up to break up the fighting.

"What's going on?" I ask Elvira, who is trying to get past me with a '**shadow claw**' for Pyre.

"He covered me in shaving cream"

"Hey!" I say, turning around to face Pyre,"That was my only bottle of shaving cream!"

"Uh-oh" He says looking at a Zorua with a claw of darkness and a human with lightning cloaked hands,"Uh, got to go." He says running away.

* * *

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

'_Ah, boys_' I think looking at the swift figure of Anthony.

"What happened?" asks Dayrl, who just got out of the tent,

"Shaving cream." I answer,

"Who did?"

"Pyre, used Anthony's...and probably your's too."

"What!?" He runs back into his tent, "Bastard took mine too!" He starts running after Pyre too, joining the man-hunt.

"Hey Fern!" I call,

"What?" She says,

"Want to talk about boys?"

"Sure, maybe I just got up, but of course I'll talk about boys with you." She walks over to sit next to me,

"What do you think about, Anthony?" I ask,

"He's hot, but too crazy for my liking."

"Ahh so Grass types have the mental state of a tree on steroids"

"We are very patient. What do _you_ think of Anthony?" Anthony, Elvira and Daryl runs by chasing Pyre.

"Think we should stop them?" Fern asks,

"Nah, this way we can talk about them." I answer,"And I have multiple opinions on Anthony"

"Like what?"

"He's funny,"

"Yep,"

"He's handsome,"

"If that's your opinion,"

"He likes getting up to the sunrise, like me."

"That's why you two were up first,"

"And, I read his mind for this, he thinks I'm elegant and beautiful "

"What's his opinion on your personality?"

"I haven't read his mind for that. Yet. "

"Ahh, so now we break them up?"

"Yep, I'll get Anthony and Pyre, you can get Elvira and Daryl."

"Okay" We proceed to use '**psychic**' and '**vine whip**' (Me: '**psychic**', Fern: '**vine whip**') To pick up the boys,and girl and separate the two groups. The avengers, and the trickster. (LOL avenger's reference.) "Make peace, not war." I say, while scanning Anthony's mind. '_Man, that was a good run, pity Ruby had to make us_ _stop_'.I tense,_ 'She is responsible though, I like it. _' I relax.

* * *

(5 minutes later-Anthony's P.O.V)

We had all made peace and were now in the process of making a huge lunch. Yes, it is, sort of, a Thanksgiving. Hey, we were all hungry after all that running. I had just got done cleaning a pidgey (okay, Pokemon can be used for food.) and was now in the process of cooking it on a spit over a fire. I looked at what Daryl was doing and found him chasing down a combusken, and then getting kicked 10 feet back, and then getting back up only to chase and get kicked back again. I watch that happen about 5 more times before turning back to my rotisserie pidgey. Ruby was handing me an empty pot and a pot full of broth. I put the empty one under the cooking bird and poured the broth over the pidgey so that the excess poured back into a pot.

"Any herbs you need?" Ruby asks,

"Nothing I can't get" I say '_Maybe a bit of this_' I think. (he was taught by Fern in the spices.)

As I reach for it, Ruby's paw intercepts mine for the herb. "I got this" I say, Ruby blushes and retracts her paw. I then rub the herb liberally on the pidgey to season it.

* * *

(1 hour later after the thanksgiving lunch-Anthony's P.O.V.)

We all are sitting on the ground rubbing our full bellies contentedly."That was DELICIOUS! " Daryl exclaims.

"Yep" The others chorus.

"Siesta?" I ask,

"Yeah" says Ruby,

"That sounds splendid" says Daryl like a sir,

"I'm good" says Fern, Hunter, Valerie and Lily.

"I'll join in the spontaneous nap" says Pyre,

We all turn in and take a reasonably timed nap.

* * *

**Me: sweet, 12th chapter!**

**Ruby: at least I was subtle.**

**Me: Poll on my profile please vote, and would someone please adopt 'you shall be avenged'?**

**Anthony: no one will because they hate you.**

**Fern: that's mean.**

**Hunter: I'll bite you.**

**Daryl: Potato pickles!**

**Me: excuse the retard.**

**Anthony: yes Swadloontheninja47 shut up.**

**Me: uncalled for.**

**Anthony: you interrupted my nap!**

**Ruby: someone gets cranky without his beauty sleep.**

**Me: hope that I can deal with these guys. Please review!**

**?: you again? how do I run into you in two hallways? (closes door) **


	14. mugging and plans

**ME: well, finally got down the attraction between Tony and Ruby down.**

**Ruby: If you had made me a little more subtle, it would have worked better.**

**Me: romance is a new thing for me, though i knew from the start to make you and Anthony like each other.**

**Ruby: just because you can't get a date-**

**Me: ahem?**

**Ruby: sorry,**

**Anthony: okay before this is embarrassing for all the characters, START THE CHAPTER! **

**Me: fine,3 things. 1) i'll put in another eeveeloution as soon as i get enough votes. 2) plot twist soon, if not this chapter, the next. 3)review.**

* * *

(Anthony's P.O.V. at the gates of Goldenrod City 3 days after the 'thanksgiving')

"Phew, finally here." I say,

"Where are we going to stay?" asks Ruby,

"In the woods outside the city." I respond,"Our funds can only get us so far"

"Dude," says Daryl,

"What Daryl?"I ask,

"Two things, one, my real name is Raymond and two, I got you covered on the funds"

"Okay then, Ray, you're buying?" I ask,

"Yep, I'm loaded. But keep in mind I don't want to squander it"

"Don't worry, I don't like abusing privileges" I respond,

"I'll find a hotel, you guys go look around" says Ray,

"All right, we'll find a place for everyone to eat." I say,

"I'll call you when I find one." He says before turning to look for a hotel.

"Okay. C'mon Ruby, we have a food joint to find "

"That hopefully allows Pokemon." She says,

"Yep."

We walk the opposite way that Raymond took, so we went down the more crowded rural area. Going past multiple alleys and skyscrapers, I stop in front of an alley that has one guy with a gun pointing his gun at a woman who's holding out her bag to the mugger. '_Sweet, I get to test out my skills_'I think to myself. '_Anthony, what are you planning?_' I 'hear' Ruby ask, '_Read my mind_' I think back. I use my version of '**quick attack**' and disable the mugger's gun wrist. With my, now bloody, 1 foot bladed knife in one hand, I pommel-whip his temple effectively knocking him out.

"Here's your bag, lady" I say, handing her the bag.

"Thank you" She says, obviously shaken.

"Know any other troublesome alleys?" I ask, sheathing my blade.

"Well, no. This was the first time I've been mugged."

"Okay, stay away from the alleys."

"Lesson learned, G'bye!"

"Bye," I leave.

'_So, how'd it go?_' asks Ruby,

'_Pretty well, if you can keep a mind out for muggers or kidnappers, that'll be great_' I think,

* * *

(10 minutes-5 fights later. still Anthony's P.O.V.)

"I'll need to sharpen my knife soon" I say, examining the said knife, my phone rings, "Hello?" I say,

"Dude, found the hotel. Needed to beat up two unlucky muggers to get here." Says Raymond,

"I saved a few people from muggers as well."

"Did you notice the small red 'T' on their pockets?"

"No, don't tell me Team Rocket has a base here, I'm tired as hell man"

"We'll find it tomorrow, come to the 'Staye Inn' I got two rooms here "

"I'll be right over,"

"Alright, see you here" He hangs up.

I put my phone in my pack and head north to the hotel.

"Hey, kid" says a man behind me, I turn around,

"What?" I ask,

"Hands in the air" He says, pulling out a pistol,

"Should I shake them around like I just don't care?" I ask,

"No, you come with me." He states,

"Oh, I guess I'll come quietly" My eye twinkles, "Or I'll just take you out" I make a finger gun and point it at him. He laughs,

"You must be delusional "

"Nope, I was tested. Turns out, I'm only partly crazy"(Quote from 'The blade and the embrace' Read it. it's good.) I then shoot a '**Pin Missile**' from my finger and hit the pistol, knocking it up. He shoots and it goes high. I then pull out my combat knife. He pulls out a machete. "Overkill much?" I say,

"Emphases on _kill_" He replies lunging at me with the weapon. I matrix dodge the slash, and fall on my back. "Oof" I groan as the wind is knocked out of me. He takes advantage of my position to stab me in the leg. I fail to dodge the blow, and am now in pain. I use '**Discharge**' shocking him and luckily paralyze him. I stand up and, limping, tie him up and continue on my not-so-merry way to the 'Staye Inn'.

* * *

(20 minutes of limping later,)

"Ray, I need to rest. Where's my room?" I ask,,

"Why in such a rush?" He asks turning around, seeing me limping and clutching a bandage to my leg "Erm, how about a hospital room instead?"

"Fine, tell Ruby where my room is so I can take off my pack."

"Room 203"

I toss my pack over to Ruby, who catches it using '**Psychic**' and goes to the said room.

"Let's get you some medical attention." He says forcing me into a wheelchair.

"I can walk, it's fine " I protest,

"Nonsense" He pulls out a roll of duct-tape

"Okay, okay I'll wheel over there"

* * *

"This time you came quietly" says Raymond,

"How long until I can take this blasted bandage off?" I ask,

"Once you're fully healed."

"Fine, we'll take out the base when I'm healed"

"Yep, We'll have a lot of time to plan."

* * *

**Me: okay, that's all for this chapter. and let's have a moment of silence for the Boston bombing.**

**Ruby:...**

**Elvira:...**

**Fern:...**

**Pyre:...**

**Me:...**

**Raymond:...**

**Anthony:...**

**Me: review, and vote.**


	15. epic skydiving

**Me: wow 107 views on monday the 22nd of april. and in total, over 1,100 views :)**

**Anthony: i've heard of some who get that daily**

**Me: oh sure, steal my thunder.**

**Anthony: that's a jolteon's job.**

**Me: wait... you're in your jolteon outfit...**

**Anthony: Hahahahahahahaha**

**Me: (sweatdrops)**

**Anthony: serves you right for confining me to the hospital.**

**Ruby: that was quite harsh.**

**Me: okay to answer animemonk's question, you gave me the character to use, so i guess that I own Raymond. and thanks to the guy who suggested me to Daryl's compassionate Pokemon. though I skip the lemons, it's a pretty good storyline and me and Animemonk are doing a partnership.**

**Fern: ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

(3 days after leg wound; Anthony's pissed P.O.V.)

I am in a horrible mood. Just to say it. My leg is hurting less, though I still can't walk on it yet. I've been practicing my jolteon ranged attacks; I can do those without using my leg. I can now hit pretty much any still target and hit a moving one 80% of the time .

* * *

(Raymond's P.O.V. )

'_Why did Tony have to get injured?_' That question was one I was asking myself often. Well, the only bad thing that came of it is his need to stay off his leg, we have a lot more time to search for Team Rocket's H.Q. and even more time to plan and prepare for our attack. I had left the hotel saying "Raymond has left the building" like I was announcing Elvis. I was laughing to myself as I wandered in a 10 mile radius of Goldenrod. I had come across some wild Pokemon, but Hunter, Shelia and Valerie managed them. I took my grilled cumbusken strip leftovers from my bag (Yeah that's right, we ate it!) And snacked on those while looking for the Rocket's base. I came across a Team Rocket outpost about 1 hour into my search and decided to try my luck on commandeering it. I pull out my .22 rifle with scope, and put the Glock's holster on my belt. I, sadly, put away the leftovers and load the .22, put the scope to my eye and look around the perimeter of the building. I find 5 guards circling around the forest perimeter, 2 guards at the north door, 3 guards at the east door and one visible guard at the south entrance. My position is 10 feet into the woods northeast of the building. '_I'm going to need some backup for this_' I think before retreating to Goldenrod city.

* * *

(3 days and one phone call later)

"Tony, ready to take out a T.R. outpost?" I ask,

"Sure, let's go" He says,

"Not until a friend comes."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, look at the sky until then, he loves making dramatic entrances".

"Fine" we search the sky for anything out of the ordinary

A form is seen falling from the sky then they both blink to make sure what they are seeing is really happening. When they open their eyes the pose has changed where it used to be that of a regular sky diver it is now a guy sitting on an actual chair reading a newspaper with his legs crossed while sipping a cup of coffee. They both blink again to double check and again the pose has changed. The character is now meditating like a monk.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing Raymond?" Anthony asked.

"If by that you mean a guy skydiving while pulling off new stunt poses every time we blink then yes." I said.

Both look back up to see him now in a bed sleeping with a Mario style not bubble growing and shrinking from his nose.

"Ok, I think that this guy has planned this for a few hours at least." I said.

Both look back up to see the guy act like he is swimming upward and he is actually slightly making head way. Both watch as he hits the ground but pulls a cord a second before releasing a parachute leaving him standing on his feet when he lands.

"Hey dude, nice skydiving performance." I said.

The guy that had landed suddenly explodes into dust as if he used selfdestruct.

"Damn, that guy must have made some serious landing error in order to do that upon landing." I said.

Unknown by both of then the same guy soundlessly lands behind them and a blue lining around him disappears and his eyes change back to his original color. He reaches out a foot and lingers a hand above both of their shoulders. Brings both hands down with the force of a slap at the exact same time he yells something with his head mere inches from their ears.

"THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT!" the guy yells.

Both Anthony and Raymond fall face first into the ground after they basically jump out of their skin but Anthony basically hops on his good leg from shock and then faceplants.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Anthony and I scream out in shock in unison.

The guy is rolling on the ground laughing his head off then gets up and stands while still laughing.

"Okay. First off, I will answer your questions except for who I am. I did that with the use of this little pendant thing." Has on a pendant that is the yin and yang symbol only the while has what looks to be the crevices and craters of the moon on it. "This pendant is known as the lunar duo pendant. And I did that cause I just love making an entrance." The man said.

I take a look at the guy who seems to be a teen about the same height as myself with the same traits and all down to the build down to the eyes that change color from blue to green and gray plus everything in between. Then I look at his back and notice a pair of katanas with one of the handles being white and the other black with the white handled one in a white in a black case and the black handled one in a white case. Then I notice one little difference that difference being a scar I had seen almost every day of my life till I left home. The scar was caused by two baby teeth being the front teeth when they went through the bottom lip. Thinking back I remember the only person I have ever know with that same exact scar. I reach out and give the man a bear hug which he returns.

"It has been a really long time, you do know that. Don't you Daryl?" I ask.

"Yea it has been a while bro but, I still see that you leave your back completely open. If there is something in front, that could be a threat." Daryl says.

Anthony gets up and his jaw just drops after listening to what the two have said.

"Wait a minute here, why do I see twins and why the hell am I almost positive that you two are brothers?" Anthony asked.

"For one we are, and second we are not twins. We are a year apart since I am the younger of the two." I said.

"Now I have one thing to say, and it is about this amulet, well, pendant. Due to it I have some more powers since I was the one born out of the two of us that could understand all Pokémon and can basically make anything out of any electronics. But, due to this pendant I can use any psychic moves or dark moves plus I can even give dreams and nightmares due to who these Pokémon are linked to. A.K.A. darkari and cresselia." Daryl said.

"Sweet dude!" I say,

"How about we let out our Pokemon introduce each other" suggests Daryl,

"Whoa dude, you got Pokemon ?" asks Raymond,

"That sounds like a good idea" Anthony says, we let out our Pokemon. Daryl lets out darkrai, cresselia, ditto and vulpix.

I let out my vulpix, growlithe and togepi.

Anthony brings out Zorua, Espeon, Flareon and Leafeon.

"Feel free to mingle guys." I say, "We humans need to catch up.'

* * *

**Me: wow, that was a bit.**

**Ruby: got to hand it to animemonk for the skydiving scene.**

**Animemonk: Thanks, i have to thank my mom for making me spearing cans with a shovel. that gave me the inspiration.**

**Ray: it was a rake.**

**Fern: better say something before the argument drowns us out. ROASTED PEANUTS!**

**Elvira: got to tell... wait. i'm still here. should be quiet.**

**Pyre: FLUFFY PANCAKES!**

**Animemonk: -throws longhandled smallbladed shovel at Ray- I SAID IT WAS A SHOVEL AND THIS IS THE SAME SHOVEL I USED!**

**Ray:(throws 3 pronged garden rake at Animemonk) RAKE!**

**Me: review before they continue their war of garden supplies.**

**Ruby: please.**

**Me: poll is still up. umbreon is in the lead by one vote**


	16. wow

**Me: well, Daryl and Ray have declared garden war.(dodges pot)**

**Daryl:(throws cockelburrs at Ray)**

**Ray:DAMN THAT HURTS!(throws shovel at Daryl)**

**Daryl:(catches shovel between hands like boss ass ninja) yo, dumbass!(throws shovel back and throws more)**

**Ray:(matrix-style dodges all but one, which he grabs) dumbass yourself!(throws shovel)**

**Me: you can tell it's intense.**

**Ruby: we're all mad here...(fades away until all that's left is a big, wide grin)**

**Me: am I the only sane one here?**

**Pyre: maybe...**

**Me: (sigh) on to the story...**

**Daryl: (manages to land a cocklebur right between ray's eyes.)**

**Ray: DAMN IT'S STUCK!**

**Daryl: LMFAO, severs you right I said it was shovel and a shovel it was!**

(Anthony's P.O.V. **and this is funny, because my left knee hurt at the same time Anthony's leg hurt. irony.**)

"What's the game plan?" I ask, turning to Raymond,

"I was wondering that as well" He says, we both turn to Daryl,

"Don't look at me; I don't know either" Daryl says,

"I have one," I say,

"Why'd you ask then?" Raymond asks,

"To see if anyone had a better idea. My plan is as follows: Daryl, you put on a show in front to distract their main force, Raymond, you go with Elvira and find a rear entrance. I'll find the generators and join you inside A.S.A.P. Got it?"

"Yep" They say in unison

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

*walks into a dark alley with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Looks around to make sure nobody is around then takes out the contents from the duffel bag being an old brown cloak. After he takes the cloak out he takes a pair of old shoes that looked like they were owned by some ones grandpa when in fact they were. The clothes were owned by Daryl and Ray's grandpa who had sadly passed away leaving his collection of guns to Ray and his collection of knives to Daryl. He also left his enormous collection of costumes that he had obtained back when he worked for the army as a spy to Daryl. I also took out a full head mask that was made perfectly and by look touch smell and taste it was mistaken for real skin with ease plus it was skin tight so it was like you just put another real face on that fit perfectly over your original face. I took off my shoes putting them in a hidden capacity chamber made into the certain alley back when his grandpa was a spy with the whole being big enough to fit a full person with ease. Then I took off my shirt after removing all of my numerous knives setting them in the compartment. Then as I was putting on an old flannel shirt like an old man would wear. Then I heard someone behind me with a sound of confusion coming from him though it turned out to be a "them" meaning more than one person. He had his katanas leaning against the wall. I turned around and looked in a small fiery that was unnoticeable by the human eye until an idea popped into my head. _"Looks like I get to give Anthony and Ray a disguise for the mission." He thought._ Standing in front of him were two team rocket grunts with them holding a lady who was in most opinions a beauty against her will.*

"What the hell are you doing changing into an old man's outfit?" the first team rocket grunt talked in a slightly loud voice.

"You do know that Halloween has been over for quite a while right kid?" the second team rocket grunt asked in a slightly loud voice as well as if it were his natural volume.

"First off I ain't a kid and I am definitely not dressing like this for trick or treating assholes." I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US!?" they both slightly souted as they placed their hands on their pokeballs when my pendant slightly gleamed in the moonlight.

*after my pendant gleamed my vision doubled I could see through my eyes like normal but it was like I had a new sense and this new sense was allowing me to see exactly what pokemon were in the pokeballs and exactly what they were doing. I watched one ball as a poor little dratini in the first grunts ball. In the second grunts ball was a vicious looking taranitar who was sensing that he would soon be called out and was cracking his knuckles with an obvious intent to kill on his face. I then looked closer at the dratini and notices that it was actually not even free in it's pokeball due to there somehow being very close together steel bars around her with barley enough space for her to be in.*

*the dratini started to sing a song with her tail slightly wrapped around a plastic spoon singing. "Oh nobody knows the trouble I've seen nobody know my sorrow." She sang. I was easily able to tell it was a she by her voice being like an angels voice only with a touch of dangerousness within it. This all somehow had happened ion the time screen of 2.5 seconds.*

*I reached over and grabbed both of my katanas but didn't have enough time to remove their sheaths that were held on my a small clasp. I hit the second grunt in the head with my black sheath though due to my reaction on instantaneousness I barely even tapped him with the sheath. I watched as the grunt I tapped fell to the ground then about a second later a small snore was heard then half a second after that he was screaming him head off though was gagged by the dirty diaper on the alley ground that was shoved into his mouth when he fell. After about 5 seconds of screaming he went limp passed out with amnesia. Then I tapped the other grunt on the head with the same sheath but sadly I wasn't fast enough as he had already released his pokemon but was soon in the same predicament as his friend on the ground only this time it wasn't a diaper in his mouth it was a pile of pokemon feces. I closed my eyes as I saw the feces enter his mouth and almost puked imagining what it tasted like. (animemonk: if you are not sure what feces is well let me shine some light on that for you. Feces is the educated word for shit.) Then as I set the katanas back on the ground leaning them on the wall I puked into the dumpster.*

"Does this mean that I don't have to fight?" asked the dratini.

"Well if you want a fight I could let you spar my pokemon if not then there will be no fighting." I said.

"Really mister you really mean that I won't have to fight you?" she asked with a look of pure bliss on her face from the good news then she sighed and hung her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Even if I don't have to battle you I will still have to battle other trainers in the near future and help to steal their pokemon since that bastard caught me." She said sadly.

"Ok then if that is the only problem I can help you out." I said.

"Really you would help me escape from him?" she asked with a happy grin again.

*In response to her question I took the pokeball that she had been caught in and set it on the ground and stomped on it until there was no way it could even be salvaged.*

"That will only help me for s short time which will end when he catches me again." She said.

"That isn't a hard problem to solve." I said.

"Really then how will you make it so I won't be caught by him again?" she asked curiously.

*I reached towards my belt and removed a unused pokeball that was still minimized in order to save room and put it to full size and set it in front of her.*

"The choice is yours to make. I will not force you to be caught but I guarantee that I will be a hell of a lot better of a trainer than that asshole was." I said.

*She looked down at the pokeball a mere few inches away from her apparently thinking it over. Then her tail without her thinking about it was moving in front of her while she was still thinking if she wanted to be owned by me or not. Then the tip of her tail started to fly towards the pokeball and hit the button and right before she was sucked inside she winked at me and smiled though most people would not be able to have caught it with their eyes but at that moment the black part of the pendant gleamed and time literally slowed down and every millisecond became 3 seconds while I was in normal time compared to everybody else till I freaked out and the power cut off and I swore I would never let that happen again. I then took out one of the four extra balls I brought with me and put miro's pokeball inside the extra ball since it was most likely he would not be used exept for the final battle against the guy with the only pokemon that could match Miro due to the fact that Miro was in a team the first time he fought the legendaries and got cursed only one of the legendaries didn't curse him at the time. His friend who was cursed as well was cursed by giratina to become evil while he lived with the second curse being that he could only die by Miro's hands. Miro got neither curse so was forced to be held onto for that final battle. Then he put Miro's pokeball back on his belt and picked up the dratini's pokeball and then as if through the ball he could tell she had a question. I let her out and she looked at me and got ready to ask a question.*

"I forgot to ask you something." She said.

"What do you need to ask?" I asked.

"Well, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME THERE ISN'T EVEN A POKEMON TRANSLATOR ON YOU THAT I HEARD FROM SOME PIDGEY A KID IN SINOH CAN MAKE SO HOW THE HELL CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she shouted out the question in hysteria.

"I was born with the ability to talk to pokemon. Due to that I don't need a use a pokemon translator. And last but not least let me just say this. I am the "kid" that the pidgey said could make the translators and I am here to take out team rocket." I said calmly and I said the last sentence proudly like a hero.

* * *

**Me: wow. you have to give animemonk credit. i only do my O.C.s and most of this part. give a big round of applause to him for doing almost all of this chapter. I'll do my best to make this next chapter all me. so thank you soo much animemonk for doing this. i've been so lazy for this chapter. and my fic 'Black and White Angels' i made a mistake. it''s such a stretch to have that as a fanfic. so, i'll put it up on fictionpress sometime. i'm foxfyre1999 on fictionpress.  
**

**Ruby: luckily for us, Daryl and Ray have forgiven eachother.**

**Me: bye! until next time.**


	17. amnesia

**Me:Well, hello! this chapter is going to be all me. it might have less humor than what my pal does, but it's my fic. he has been a real help. I excel at dialogue, he excels at action. we're a great team. FEI(for everyone's information)i am working on an original fiction on FictionPress. it's called Angels of Black and White. i advise you to read it.  
**

**Pyre: or he'll kill you in your sleep.**

**Me: yeah! Or i'll... what?**

**Pyre: oh look at the time!(runs)**

**Me: i certainly feel like the only sane one here.**

**Ruby: But you can't help that, We're all mad here...(fades)**

**Me: sigh... on to the chapter. and if you want to ask any of my characters questions, review your question and i'll get back to you in the next chapter.**

**Ray: damned cockleburr...**

* * *

(Anthony's P.O.V. I'll be sticking with this guy until next chapter.)

Today is the day of attack. "Everyone in position?" I ask over the radio.

"Affirmative " says Ray,

"Ready to kick some ass." answers Daryl.

"Move in." I hop down from the tree I was in and load my assault rifle. I get closer to the tree line. I duck down as two truck-mounted guards pas by. I hurriedly get to the generator house. I shoot the security camera and bust down the door. I then move to the side of the generator and pull a C-4 explosive out of my pack . I strap it to the side of the generator and prime it. I set the timer to 30 seconds and get the hell out of there. I run to the western entrance and wait. BOOM! The generators go up in smoke and shards. I kick down this door and walk-crouch in. I shoot two guards that were moving to the alarm. They don't get to the alarm box. I walk to a door that has light leaking through the bottom. I put my ear to the door.

"Luckily we have emergency generators."

"Yeah, pass me the control helmet prototype." I've heard all that I need to hear. I open the door to find two scientists standing in front of a lot of crates filled with Pokemon. "Don't shoot!" too late. They fall to the floor with two bullet holes through their heads. I use the butt of my gun to break open the crates.

"Get out of here!" they didn't need any more encouragement. They almost trample me getting out of the room. I stumble out of the room. I see a huge ray gun pointed down the hall that I'm in. "SHIT!" I yell running to get out of the line of fire. *_thwirrr_* It powers up. I switch to Jolteon form for extra speed. I still don't get out of the way fast enough. White light fills the hall and smothers me. -_Taking this thing out with me_- I think before passing out. I pull out another C-4 pack and chuck it at the gun. I then let myself drift into unconsciousness.

When I wake up, my head's resting on a _very_ pink lap. I jolt up to a sitting position. "Who are you?" I ask,

"You don't recognise me? I'm Ruby."

"Who's Ruby?" I ask again,

"Wait, are you joking?" she asks,

"I really don't remember anyone named Ruby"

She morphs into an Espeon. (Yes, he still remembers Pokemon species)

"Still don't remember?" She asks with tears forming in her eyes,

"No, should I?"

"Yes you should!" She taps some Pokeballs, which open and release a Flareon and a Leafeon.

"What's up?" asks the Flareon,

"Anthony has amnesia."

"You're joking." Says the Flareon. It's a statement, like he doesn't even accept the idea.

"Is that true?" asks the Leafeon, putting a paw on my arm.

"Seeing that I don't know any of you, I would say it's true." I say. The Leafeon recoils like I just burned her.

"Hey, can you change into a human like the Espeon?" I ask,

"Yes." The Leafeon and Flareon say in unison. They then morph into humans dressed in the same color clothes as their fur.

"That explains a bit." I say.

"We don't know how we can do this but, we can." says Ruby,

"How'd you get the power?" I ask,

"We don't know, it might be from the ray that took you out." says the leafeon,

"let us re-introduce ourselves, I'm Pyre" says the flareon,

"I'm Leaf" says the leafeon,

"And I already told you who I am." says Ruby,

"Yo we totally wasted them!" yells someone who crashes through the bushes to our clearing,

"Hell yeah! Pity the boss escaped though" says the other guy,

"Umm, who are you two?" I ask,

"I'm- wait, Ruby what happened to him?" asks the first guy,

"Amnesia slash power scatter ray." answers Ruby,

"Man, that sucks. especially since Elvira betrayed us." says the second guy,

"Who's Elvira?" I ask,

"We'll tell you later, I'm Daryl," says the first guy,

"And I'm Raymond, you can call me Ray" says the second guy,

"I don't want anything to do with rays right now" I say.

"Funny, real funny" says Raymond,

"It is!" says Daryl laughing his ass off,

"Alrighty, where are we off to? That is, if we don't live here."

"We're going to Route 34, Ilex forest and then Azalea town"

"Okay, seeing as though I need to make new memories, I'll join."

"Great! Maybe we can bring back those lost memories."

* * *

**Me: wow, that took a while. seeing as though i had to get off my lazy ass and just do it**

**Anthony: NIKE!**

**Me:anyway, not that much to put down here other than, sorry it took so long, please review, and ALL ME THIS CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ruby: mental much?**

**Me:(giggles insanely) we're all mad here (fades)**

**Ruby: what is up with all this alice in wodnerland stuff?**

**Pyre: idk**

**Ruby: thank you Mr.001 for all those positive reviews. you're the only one who's reviewed on every chapter. if you have any questions for tha author or the characters, review them! he wants to do a Q&A chapter.**

**Me:the end of this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pyre: So ladies and gentlemen, or if you prefer not-so-gentle-men, another chapter is presented.**

**Me: i leave for 5 minutes and you are doing this.**

**Pyre: that's right, i'm writing this chapter.**

**Me: but i am the author.**

**Pyre: tough beans.**

**Raymond: aha! (pulls out pliers and pulls out cockleburr) got it!**

**Daryl: not so fast.(nails Ray again between the eyes.)**

**Raymond: SCREW YOU MOTHERFUCKER! **

**Me: okay, since there are no alice in wonderland quotes/references i will be starting. i have made a facebook page. Tony the Jolteon. check it out  
**

**Pyre: no, it's my turn.**

**Me:(teleports using author powers to an unknown location with computer.) I said _i _would be writing this. to answer mr. 001's questions. anthony _will_ get his memory back, but only very very slowly. unless i change my mind. in the case that i change my mind, he will either never regain his memory or, regain it quickly. and my knee has healed, it was a tendon or . something that tore, and I hurt my shoulder the day I noticed my knee was better.  
**

**Ruby: and of how he got so good,  
**

**Me: Animemonk, my friend, has graciously helped me out. he writes his parts and i write mine.  
**

**Me: ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

(Anthony's P.O.V.)

"Oh, look at the pidgeys!" I say,"They are beautiful and delicious. "

"You remember the picnic!?" asks Ruby,

"What picnic?"

Ruby sighs,"Never mind."

Pyre starts singing _ we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, da_ dadadadadadadadadadaa.

"What's that from?" I ask. Everyone facepalms.

"I"ll be back" I said walking into the woods with the intention of clearing my head...only to run into a tree 20 yards out. Face-first. Very painfully. I fall unconscious.

* * *

( Not again -_-' anyway, idk, ?'s P.O.V. ?)

I see one of the humans from the group I have been following turn towards the woods away from the path. I saw his mouth move but, I was too far away to hear. As I dart into the woods to intercept his route I hear a *thunk* and watch him fall to the ground unconscious. I move to the branch that stands above him to watch what happens next. Suddenly he jerks up to a standing position and a lightning bolt hits me from above while moving to hit him.

"I AM ZEUS!" He yells, he uses '**discharge**' scorching the area around him, including me. That was more than I bargained for. I then collapse K. O. ed out of the tree.

* * *

(Anthony's, no wait, ZEUS's P.O.V. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! it's fun to have him named that. lol i'm modelling his personality after thor. lol )

I see an Umbreon fall out of a tree. I go over to see if he is injured. I did let loose a bit too much. I see that he's been electrocuted. I sling him over my shoulder and carry him with me to the party.(See team/band/group etc. for definition.)

"Greetings friends, I have brought an ally!" I cry,

"Dude, what's up with the 'Ye olde' accent and vocabulary?" asks Raymond,

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asks Dayrl,

"I have regained my memories and knowledge of my abilities!" I demonstrate by summoning a lightning bolt in the shape of a sword, accidentally dropping the umbreon.

"Completely badass dude" comments Daryl,

"Who's the umbreon?" asks Lady Ruby,

"I do not know. I was hoping that when he woke up he would tell us." I answered.

Suddenly the umbreon's eyes snapped open and he jumps to his feet. "Who are you?" he asks us,

"My name is Zeus" I say, I get a weird look from everyone after saying that,

"Daryl" says said person,

"Ruby" says said espeon,

"Raymond, you can call me Ray,"

"Pyre" says said flareon,

"Angel" says Daryl's ditto,

"Hunter" says Ray's growlithe,

"Dark" says the legendary darkrai,

"Fern" says said leafeon,

"Sheila" says Ray's sneasel,

"Cellia" says the legendary cresselia,

"Sasha" says Ray's vulpix,

"Valerie" says Daryl's vulpix,

"I'm Koda" says the umbreon.(say it with me, ko. da.)

"Why'd you follow us?" asks Ruby,

"How'd you know?" responds Koda,

"Felt your presence behind us."

"But, I'm a dark type."

"Exactly, I felt an emptiness where you were"

"To answer your question, I saw you do this" koda changes into a human(see umbreon outfit)

"It's okay if we all change?" asks Leaf,

"Aye" I say,

Leaf, Pyre, and Ruby switch into their human forms.

"We can set camp here my friends," I say, "I believe that Koda has some explaining to do and I would like to get to know him"

"Hey, I found these suits at the base we took out." daryl pulls out a Halo spartan suit, James Bond's outfit(guns and gadgets included), and a Goku outfit complete with wig and powerpole.(**btw i have never watched that show and i play halo at a friend's so, don't assume that i know everything about both**)

"How'd you get these?" asks Raymond taking and putting on the James Bond outfit. I likewise take the spartan outfit.

"Well"

* * *

-_flashback_-

Animemonk(aka Daryl):well looks like this chapter is a flashback from where I left off to the present time in the fic since well yeah I still have to get a certain item from the team rocket HQ but you have to read the chapter to find out what item well items.  
Raymond: hey bro I have one thing to be glad for and it is that you have no more cockleburrs.  
Daryl: idiot says what.  
Raymond: What?  
Daryl: got ya.  
Raymond: Dammit.  
Daryl: hey bro look at this.  
Raymond: what? –looks over at daryl-  
Daryl: -chucks 5 cockleburrs at rays forehead as if they were ninja stars-  
Raymond: ow shit dammit….. damn they are all stuck –releases his volpix- use flamethrower.  
Ray's volpix: ok -opens mouth and inhales while the air shimmers from heat as she releases a strong flame thrower and hits ray in the head directly-  
Raymond: -faints as the ashes on the cockleburrs runs down his face-  
Daryl: that's all for now folks. Miro please do the disclaimer.  
Miro: animemonk does not own pokemon or this fic but he does own this chapter and the other writing he has done in this fic. –sees a angry legendary off to the side and flies off and the yelp and scream of pain from that area is heard-.  
Daryl:-watches the fight- wow I feel sorry for deoxys and rayquaza now they look like they were put through a meat griunder and then stomped on by a taranitar eaten by a snorlax then vomited up and used as toilet paper by a skunktank by their smell.  
Angel: animemonk does own some chapters and writing in this story but he has willingly and charitably given them to the owner of this fic (forgot his name) and all he asks for in return for letting him have the chapters is that he gets some acknowledgement.

Flashback to where I left off  
-I finish getting dressed like an old man until I get a better idea. I walk over to the grunt who originally wned the dratini and I strip his clothes off and leave him in his underwear and the tanktop he had on under his shirt as I dress up in his clothes. A chill runs down my back as I notice something. The grunt was the exact hight as me and even had the same shoe size as me down to our build. The only dofference between us is the fact that we are on opposite sides of justice.-  
"hey do you have a name by chance?" I ask the dratini I recently caught well rescued from the grunt.  
"no I never got a name." she replies sadly.  
"well then how does crystal sound for your name?" I ask.  
"hmm well I am sure that nobody would think of naming a ell like dragon like me crystal but I think it suit I love the name thanks." She says smiling.  
"did the grunt ever have you outside of your pokeball to walk with him?" I ask.  
"yea he always had me walk outside of my pokeball with him to show off the fact that he had a dratini wich are never given to grunts." She says.  
"great that means I don't have to stuff you in your pokeball for now so lets walk to the base shall we." I say.  
-we walk toward the base and then we run into another lone grunt who looks like he trained in marshal arts though this guy is old but has red hair an afro and a gote. (if you want an image of this guy think of master roshi from dragon ball but at the buffed stage only with a big red afro and a pointy red gote)-  
"hey bob how was your patrol over sector 42D?" the grunt asks me.  
"about the same as always though I saw some kid with hazel spikey hair shit himself when he saw me." I replied.  
-then I start to think. "shit I didn't even think of disquising my voice though I don't remember what bob's voice sounded like." I start to panic in my head til the geezer talk again-  
"well bob I am glad you finally got over your cold wich I can tell since your voice is finally back to normal." The grunt said.  
"yeah I was feeling a lot better this morning and well I guess the fresh air helped a bit." I say.  
"oh by the way be careful one of our snipes say a guy with a silenced 22 using his scope to check out our base so the boss thinks that he may cal back up and try to attack." He says.  
"thanks for the info well I better report about my patrol." I say.  
"ok well I'll see ya later tonight then at the poker game of the (club name whispered) 'we hate team rocket' club tonight." He says.  
"ok see you there oh and which boss was it that said we may be getting attacked?" I ask.  
"it was the boss that recently was put on the same level of team rocket rank wise as the top boss wich means it was boss daryl." He says.  
-I go rigid and don't respond for a minute after hearing the name of the boss as my blood boils under my skin at the name-  
"hey dude your not the only one that get scared to death of that guy but then again you do have a reason to hate him as well after he shot your wife since he thought you were spending to much time with her instead of at team rocket." He says.  
"yea well I better go see you at the poker game." I say.  
I walk to the building and easily get through it without a problem then I see what part of team rocket bob was in on the inside. Bob was the only team rocket member other than the bosses that was allowed to go and look at the files since bob was the filer and then I open bob's dresk droor and find a a flash drive with a tag on it that says "copy of all files". I slip it into my pocket and head to the storage room. I look around and find a box with watches on them with covers for the fases with different designs though there are only three watches. One has a james bond design and the next has a goku design from when he is an adult. The last has a halo design of the main character. I then read a paper that is addressed to me well to bob.-  
(this is what the paper says)  
"bob we know it is your birthday well it was a week ago but here is a late gift form or design and camouflage devision. These three watched are special click the lids down farther and the watch disappears and you get the outfits of the characters on the lid though if these get hit with out special defence lazer the odds are that they will explode like nukes. There is a slim chance that they will gain the power of the characters they are being the strength of the halo suit. The skill and coolness plus the easy to get out of trouble ability james bond has and then all the powers that goku has though it may also make it so you have one of their weaknesses wich would be the slow recharge of the suit shield the nack to get into trouble though only rarely of james bond and then gokus only weak spot meaning you would grow a tail that would be your weak spot though you wouldn't become the giant ape from seeing the full moon. Well hapy birthday and hae fun with the costumes of your three favorite characters.  
From nick the nerdman."  
"wow what are the odds my favorite character is goku Ramonds faveorite character is james bind and I am guessing Anthony likes halo." I say to myself.  
-a huge explosion is heard and I take off running after grabbuing the gun on bob's desk and then I am off towards the noise. I drop the gun once nobody is around through a stray bullet is shit and hits the alarm button and them another guy is seen who hits the button to some lazer after hearing the bullet. I run and use the viper fangs move of martial arts to make him pass out as I go to see what the lazer his and then I notice the watches somehow got in the line of fire. I pick them up and put them in my pocket as I run to the site and see Anthony on the ground with ruby.-  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬present time  
-I habd ray a watch and Anthony a watch and Anthony has halo I have goku and ray has james bond. We all put them on and then I tell them how to activate them. I push the lid down and fall to the ground clutching my rear as a tail rips through the clothes. When I look up anthony has pressed his lid down and is wearing a halo suit and ray is loking like james bond. I then notice that crystal had also gotten hit with the beam as a small bit had touched her and now she is a well basically she is a beautiful young lady with blue clothes with a pattern on then that suggests water rippling or something else.-  
Daryl: well this is a lot shorter than the chapters I usually write but well I did all that I could cause yeah best way to describe it is that I am in pain. I got my tow stuck under the refrigerator and it is not broke or sprained or anything but hurts ike hell whaen I walk on it so yeah excuse my spelling errors caused by pain but well hope you like the chapter and all but yeah I am out for now.  
Peace Out

* * *

**Me: well, that was fun.**

**Anthony: here's a chocolate cake.**

**Me: what?**

**Anthony: consider it an apology for making you the butt of so many jokes**

**Me: Well, thanks!*thwack* OW! *rubs bruised eye* a boxing glove with spring, Really?**

**Anthony: Really really.(runs off laughing)**

**Me:(wipes frosting off face) I'll get him later; I'm too tired for now I made a facebook page. 'Tony the Jolteon' check it out. not in a stalker way would be creepy  
**

**Ruby: Where's everyone else? and what's with the frosting?  
**

**Me: getting pizza. and Anthony thought it would be funny to enclose a boxing glove in a cake.  
**

**Ruby: Read and review.**

**Me: the problem is...**

**Ruby: what?**

**Me: we don't have pizza.**

**Ruby: Let's get some then.**

**Me: okay.*leaves***

**Ruby: *leaves***


	19. explanation

**Well, i should show what's up with Arceus, after all he was the one who gave Anthony his powers.:**

* * *

(3rd person)

"I can't believe I lost that bet to you Giritina." said Arceus

"I said that that Ghastly would be captured. " replied Gritina

"How'd you even know? With all those Ghastlys how'd you know?"

"I guessed. and I won. And you had to give that kid powers."

"I'll win next time"said Areceus,

"Suure"

* * *

**well, that was my explanation. if you hate it, don't read this anymore. **


End file.
